All I ever wanted
by thislovebug
Summary: Anna es una chica común californiana. Una noche el destino decide juntarla con Joe Jonas y desde ese día, toda su vida ya no sería igual. Jonas Brothers, amistad, mucho drama y toques de locura.
1. Enchanted

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Enchanted" de Taylor Swift. Espero les guste y por favor, dejen reviews..

**CAPÍTULO 1 – ENCHANTED.**

Y ahí estaba yo, acompañando nuevamente a mi padre en uno de esos eventos a los cuales él siempre asistía aquí en Los Angeles.

-Hija, me alegro tanto que hayas venido conmigo esta noche –me dijo mi papá. Le sonreí como respuesta. Me tomó de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a la entrada de acceso de donde seria el evento.

Mi papá era un empresario de gran relevancia en todo el país, por lo cual siempre lo invitaban a eventos de alto prestigio. Pocas veces asistía con él y sólo por una única razón: Todos me parecían falsos, y me aburrían.

La noche avanzaba mientras mi papá hablaba con sus colegas y amigos, entretanto yo estaba sola en una mesa, fingiendo sonrisas. Intentaba distraerme con mi iPhone pero, por mala suerte mía, tenia poca batería.

¿Podría ser peor la noche?

-¿Desea algo de tomar, señorita Saldford? –me preguntó uno de los asistentes encargados del protocolo. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, muchas gracias –contesté esbozando una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa verdadera en esa noche.

Odiaba estar entre toda esa gente. Sólo le importaba su apariencia y parecer buenos delante de las cámaras. Pero todo mi odio desapareció, momentáneamente, cuando de manera extraña tuve un contacto visual con un chico que recién entraba al lugar. _No cualquier chico…_

Ambos mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas por un par de segundos, hasta que yo desvié la mía y me concentré nuevamente en mi móvil.

-¡Maldición! –exclamé en voz baja entre dientes. Mi teléfono se había descargado.

Iba a pasar el resto de la noche comiendo moscas, literalmente.

-¿Nos conocemos? –dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Me volteé exaltada.

¡Era él!

-No… no lo creo –balbuceé –¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Su presencia me intrigaba.

-Lo digo por tu mirada cuando entré –me dijo él.

-Es normal que las personas miren a otras cuando llegan a un lugar. Además, tú eres famoso y se supone que todos aquí te conocen –le dije. Y me incluía, yo sabia quien era él.

-Es decir que si sabes quien soy, ¿no? –insistió nuevamente. Resoplé por lo bajo.

Lo último que hubiera deseado en ese día, era que un irritante cantante viniera a interrogarme y terminar con mi paciencia.

-Sí –le dije finalmente. –Eres… ¿Joe, cierto?

-Joe Jonas, es un placer –completó extendiéndome su mano –¿Y tu eres?

-Anna –contesté devolviéndole el gesto. Él sonrió. Tenía una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Me puedo sentar o… –se calló y observó con ironía el resto de las sillas vacías.

-Claro –le dije quitándole importancia a su expresión. Al fin y al cabo, un poco de compañía no me venia mal.

-¿Y por qué estas aquí tan sola? – preguntó.

-Estoy acompañando a mi padre, pero él está pendiente de otras cosas y… a mí nunca me gusta asistir a estos eventos –le dije.

-Créeme, no eres la única –dijo él.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?

-Porque es un deber. Pero yo prefiero quedarme en casa y comer, tomar fotos, jugar juegos de mesa y luchar con dragones –contestó. Me reí mucho por eso de "luchar con dragones".

-¿Dragones? Pasarás entonces el resto de vida intentando luchar con dragones –le dije. Él rio de igual manera.

-Qué ácidos son tus chistes –me dijo. Dejé de reírme para estar seria de repente.

-Así soy yo –contesté manteniendo mi seriedad.

-Yo también soy así. Los únicos que toleran mis chistes ácidos son mis hermanos –dijo intentando parecer _serio._ No le funcionó.

Estallé en risas. El estar con Joe me había caído de maravilla. Quien lo diría…

Estuvimos varias horas hablando y siendo sarcásticos. Hasta que mi papá se acercó a nosotros.

-Anna, ¿te quieres ir ya o me esperas? –me preguntó mi padre, pasando por encima la presencia de mi acompañante.

-Señor Saldford, es un placer verlo –le dijo Joe cordialmente.

Espera… _¿Se conocían?_

-Joe Jonas, que bueno verte aquí –se limitó a contestarle. Por lo menos le regaló una sonrisa.

-Papá, me quiero ir –le dije apenada.

Tenia pena porque la estaba pasando bien con Joe, pero realmente no quería estar mas en ese lugar. Joe se puso a jugar con sus manos, quizás un poco incómodo al escuchar lo que dije.

-Está bien. Le diré a Peter que te lleve a casa, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo. Peter era su chofer personal.

-Si quieres yo la puedo llevar. Igual también tengo que irme –se ofreció Joe. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Él lo notó.

Mi papá dudo por un segundo en aceptar. Por ser su única hija mujer, siempre solía sobre protegerme más de lo común.

-¿Quieres, Anna? –me preguntó papá.

-Por supuesto que si, papá. No te preocupes –asentí.

-De acuerdo –dijo –Cuídamela, muchacho. Trata de llevarla solamente a mi casa, ¿bien? –Ambos rieron, y Joe asentía. Yo solo me sentía avergonzada, seguramente mis mejillas eran casi del rojo que la alfombra.

_Cosas de hombres que era mejor no saber._

-¿Nos vamos ya? –me preguntó finalmente Joe, extendiéndome su mano.

-Sí –asentí tomándolo de esta.

Durante el camino a casa me mantuve en silencio. Joe trató de romper el hielo en varias ocasiones, pero yo sólo me limité a responder sin extender la conversación. Estaba tan sonrojada por el simple e insignificante hecho de estar con Joe Jonas. Era una maravilla, un sueño.

Me preguntaba en mi mente si él sabía que había estado encantada de conocerlo.

-He traído a la princesa sana y salva a su castillo, justo como me lo ordenaron –dijo Joe en tono divertido cuando se estacionó frente a mi casa. Reí.

-Eres un tonto, Joe Jonas –le dije –Gracias por traerme, debo admitir que eres mi héroe –Esto último lo dije fingiendo un tono encantador.

-No soy cualquier tonto, soy _**tú**_ tonto –exclamó tomando de mi mano que reposaba al borde del asiento. Intercambié miradas entre nuestras manos agarradas y su rostro.

_Su perfecto rostro._

**Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que subo así que espero que les guste. Poco a poco iré subiendo capítulos, por lo que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí. No tengan miedo en decir que tal les parece mi novela; si apesta, si les gusta, si quieren que siga… Todos sus comentarios serán bienvenidos y tomados en cuenta. :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Narra Anna.**

Nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas por un momento. La luz tenue de la luna hacía el momento romántico.

-Y… y también eres mi héroe –repetí, arruinando el momento por completo. Sin embargo, Joe mantuvo su mirada en mí.

"_Bien hecho, Anna. Eres una idiota"_ –me decía y una voz en mi mente. Mi subconsciente, quizás.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, linda. Tómalo como el primer rescate de tu héroe –dijo. Me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí.

-Fue un placer conocerte.

Me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, de cortesía. Luego me bajé del auto, caminé hasta la puerta y hasta que no entré a casa, Joe no arrancó.

Solté un gran suspiro una vez dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anna? –me preguntó mi hermano, Matt. Me tomó por sorpresa.

-Esto… Vivo aquí, Matt. ¿No es muy obvia tu pregunta? –le contesté ignorándolo. Fui a mi habitación y él me siguió. Sabía lo que me preguntaría, también sabía que me había estado espiando cuando llegué.

Matt era mi hermano mayor. Tenía 19 años, y sólo me llevaba un año y medio de diferencia.

-¿Quién te trajo a casa? ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Quién era ese chico? –me cuestionó apenas cruzó la puerta mi habitación.

Me tomé un tiempo para responder sus preguntas mientras me cambiaba, iba al baño, salía nuevamente y por último, me senté en el borde de mi cama junto a él. Estaba muy sonriente.

-Joe; aún está en la fiesta de Wallace y Joe –le respondí respectivamente. Matt me miró como si estuviese loca.

-¿Y quién es Joe? –volvió a preguntarme intrigado.

-Mi héroe –le dije sonriendo por inercia. Mi hermano volvió a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, como si de esa manera pudiese leer mis pensamientos.

-Genial… –fue lo único que dijo. Y en realidad, no me importaba si me seguía preguntando acerca de Joe. Si fuese por mí, hubiera hablado de él toda la noche si era posible.

Pero no podría mostrarme así ante mi hermano.

-Bien Matt, gracias por venir a invadir mi privacidad, te quiero y todo, pero necesito dormir –le dije al mismo tiempo en que lo arrastraba fuera de mi habitación –¡Buenas noches! –le tiré un beso en el aire y cerré la puerta tras de si.

Una vez sola, me tumbé boca arriba sobre mi cama. Me sentía maravillada, feliz… ¿Enamorada? _No, eso no. _Varias preguntas me mantenía intrigada: _¿Me quería? ¿Yo le quería a él? ¿Él también había estado encantado de conocerme? _Era muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas y sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

**Narra Joe.**

Esa chica, era perfecta. Desde el primero momento que la vi cautivó totalmente mi atención. Estaba cansado de las súper estrellas y esta chica no era de ese mundo. Era una chica normal, era mucho mejor que todas las otras presentes.

_Anna_. Un nombre digno para una chica tan hermosa y delicada como ella. Su sonrisa me hacia perder la razón por momentos. Al principio cuando la vi, pensé que se trataba de una simple atracción pero luego me di cuenta de que no.

Cuando la deje en su casa su mirada fue tan transparente, vi tanta inocencia en ella. Su beso en mi mejilla fue el punto final de mi duda durante esa noche.

-¿Me gusta? –me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta.

Era imposible enamorarme de una persona que recién acaba de conocer y que tal vez no volvería a ver en mi vida. Pero tenía una ventaja: sabía en donde vivía.

-¿Crees que voy muy rápido, amigo? –le dije a mi perro, Winston. Y no, yo no era un loco que hablaba con los animales.

Su única respuesta fue lamerme la cara, así que lo tome como un sí.

Le haría caso a Winston e iría poco a poco… Empezando mañana.

**Narra Anna.**

El ruido de la alarma de mi reloj despertador me hizo levantar alarmada.

¡¿Pero que demonios? Era domingo.

No me quedó de otra que levantarme y bajar a desayunar, encontrándome con mi papá en la cocina.

-¡Buen día, hija! –exclamó mi padre al verme. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma, tan alegre y… ¿cocinando?

-Hola papá, buenos días –le dije y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla –¿Dónde está Matt? –le pregunté. Era extraño que no estuviera en la cocina.

-Fue a la playa con sus amigos, dijo que volvía antes de la hora del almuerzo –me dijo. Asentí mientras me llevaba una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-Eh… Papá –empecé a decirle. Él me observó fijamente a escucharme –Ese chico… Joe, ¿de donde lo conocías antes? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-En eventos pasados él y sus hermanos han estado, y hemos hablado en muchas ocasiones –me dijo –Son unos buenos chicos. Por eso te dejé venir con Joe anoche, por que hubiese sido otro y no confiará en él –rió. También reí, aunque no le había prestado atención.

-Que bueno, papá. Joe es un agradable chico –le dije. Papá me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca divertida en su cara. –¿Qué? –me empecé a reír. Vaya a saber por qué.

-Nada –dijo riéndome de igual manera, y negando con la cabeza. Se volteó para seguir cocinando. A veces a mi papá tenía sus toques de chef y le quedaba realmente bien.

Terminé de comer y me puse de pie rápidamente para subir a mi habitación. Había recordado que no había visto mi móvil en lo que iba del día y empecé a buscarlo por toda mi pieza. Bajo mi cama, en mi mesa de noche, en el baño… nada.

-¡Perdí mi móvil! –exclamé en voz baja, histérica.

Me puse a caminar por toda mi habitación, pensando en donde podría estar. Quizá lo había dejado en la fiesta, o en el auto de Joe, o se cayó afuera al bajarme. Me asomé por la ventana para verificar esta última, pero otra cosa llamó mi atención…

* * *

**Y bien, eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado o por lo menos algo así. ¿Dejan reviews? Como había dicho antes, sus comentarios realmente me motivan a continuar escribiendo o en mejorar algunas cosas.**

**¡Graaaaaacias por leer!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Narra Joe.**

Me levante muy temprano para ir a hacer ejercicios. Siempre iba al parque Griffith y en ocasiones, Winston me acompañaba. Desde que me mude solo, él ha sido mi mejor amigo. Nick vivía a dos calles de mi casa y aun así, era difícil vernos seguidamente.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, salí de casa y me monté en este. Estaba apunto de irme cuando un objeto rosa en el piso de copiloto llamó mi atención. Era un iPhone, y ya sabía quien era su dueña.

-Hoy definitivamente será un gran día –dije mientras salía a casa de Anna. Era la excusa perfecta para verla. ¿Mejor? Imposible.

Eran casi las 11:00 de la mañana, así que supuse que estaba despierta. Al estacionar frente a su casa, me digne de valor y fui a tocar su puerta.

-Buenos días... señor Saldford –dije. Su papá me había abierto la puerta. Tragué en seco. Quizás se preguntaría que hacia Joe Jonas en su casa, pero la respuesta era un poco obvia. Y él la sabía…

-Buen día, Joe –me dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente. Estaba… ¿Alegre? Era muy extraño ver al señor Saldford en ese estado. –¿Buscas a Anna? –preguntó. Asentí quedamente. Luego me hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Antes de llegar al living, como me había indicado el señor Saldford, me encontré con Anna. Sonreí al verla.

-Joe… –espetó al verme. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era un poco tímida –¿Qué haces… aquí? –me preguntó.

-Te vine a traer esto –saqué su iPhone de mi bolsillo, extendiéndoselo. Soltó un pequeño y agudo grito.

-¡Gracias, Joe! –exclamó lanzándose sobre mi para abrazarme.

**Narra Anna.**

¿Era Joe Jonas quién estaba caminando hacia la puerta de mi casa, o era mi imaginación?

¿Acaso ya me estaba volviendo loca?

Sacudí la cabeza para asegurarme de que fuera producto de mi loca cabeza, pero no, si era él.

Bajé rápidamente.

-Joe… ¿Qué… haces aquí? –le pregunté atónita al encontrármelo en el living. ¿Estaba hermoso hoy o siempre era así?

_Siempre._

-Te vine a traer esto –me dijo. Inmediatamente sacó algo de su bolsillo. Mi iPhone.

-¡Gracias, Joe! –le grité emocionada, abrazándolo. Joe no supo como reaccionar al principio pero luego correspondió a mi abrazo. –Eres mi _héroe _–le susurré al oído. Él soltó unas pequeñas risas.

-Ya esto de ser tu héroe se está volviendo una costumbre. Este es mi segundo rescate y quizás vengan más –me contestó de igual manera. Ambos aún permanecíamos abrazados.

No pase por alto el detalle de cuan fuerte eran sus brazos, de su exquisito perfume… y podía continuar con la lista, si mi papá no nos hubiese interrumpido apareciendo inesperadamente.

-Anna, la comida ya está lista –dijo como si nada. Luego miro a Joe –Jonas, ¿te quedas a comer? –le preguntó.

-Eh… no, no se preocupe, ya me iba –balbuceó. Alcé una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

-Ah no, no, no Joseph. Quédate a comer, ¿si? –le rogué haciendo carita de cachorrito abandonado. Joe me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego esbozó una sonrisa a medio lado, _matadora_.

-Está bien –contestó. Mi padre asintió.

-En cinco minutos están en la cocina –anunció y se fue. Antes de hacer esto último, me guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué carrizo?

-Me debes una, ¿lo sabes? –exclamó Joe agarrándome desprevenida por la cintura, acercándome él, _mucho_.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar como una hoja, y mi corazón latía a dos mil por segundo. Y mi cara, ni se diga, seguramente estaba tan roja como las cortinas del living. Sin embargo, decidí seguirle el juego.

-¿Sólo una? Pensaba agradecerte cada uno de tus rescates –contesté como quien no quiere la cosa. Joe me miro divertido, alzando sus cejas de una forma extraña pero chistosa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, lo tome por su brazo, y lo arrastré en dirección a la cocina.

Papá había preparado lasagna, lo cual era extraño, porque estaba deliciosa.

¿Desde cuando mi papá cocinaba tan bien? O mejor dicho, ¿mi papá cocinaba?

-Y… ¿que tal me quedó? –preguntó Papá rompiendo el silencio en la mesa. Sólo estábamos Joe, él y yo. Matt, mi hermano, aún no había llegado a casa.

-¡Deliciosa!

-¡Buenísima! –exclamamos Joe y yo casi en unísono, sonando un poco gracioso. Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa, soltando unas pequeñas y gruesas carcajadas.

Estaba actuando extraño últimamente. Pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.

No tardamos mucho en terminar de comer.

-¿Que harás más tarde? –me preguntó Joe cuando acabamos de recoger la mesa. Papá había insistido en que él lo haría pero Joe no le permitió, y al final accedió. Cosa que también me pareció extraña. Joe Jonas ordenando mi cocina… quién iba a creerlo.

-Tenía pensado conquistar el mundo –dije. Joe comenzó a reírse negando con la cabeza, dejándome como un caso perdido. –Pero nada, no haré nada.

Era domingo. Normalmente esos día solía ir a la playa con mis amigos y mi hermano, pero esta vez todos parecieron haberse olvidado de mí.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría conquistar el mundo conmigo mientras te invito a comer un helado? –me propuso poniendo una cara tierna, de la cual no me pude negar.

-¡Me encantaría! –contesté sonriendo. Joe me devolvió el gesto. –Espérame acá, iré a mi habitación a cambiarme –le dije, subiendo escaleras arriba directo a mi habitación. Él se quedó sentado en el living hojeando una revista.

Rápidamente me puse mis vaqueros blancos, una camisa color rosa viejo y me deje mi cabello lacio suelto. Hacía un buen clima ese día en Los Angeles, era perfecto para ir a la playa.

_Vaya amigos que me gasto. _Pensé mientras salía de mi habitación.

Pero que importaba, no me quejaba en lo absoluto de pasar una tarde con Joe.

* * *

**¿Vamos bien? ¿Mal¿ ¿Les gusta? POR FAVOR, SU OPINIÓN ES IMPORTANTE. ¿Ven el cosito de abajo que dice **_**reviews,**_** ahí pueden opinar al respecto. Es gratis. Muchas gracias por leer, besitos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Papá, voy a salir con Joe –espeté al pasar por su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, así que asome mi cabeza. Él estaba sentado sobre su cama, con la su portátil en las piernas. A su alrededor había cientos de papeles.

-Está bien, hija. Pásala bien –contestó. Acto seguido, me guiñó un ojo y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Le respondí con una sonrisa y salí disparada a donde estaba Joe.

Pero ya no estaba hojeando una revista. Estaba hablando con alguien. Matt.

-Ya estoy lista –dije casi en un murmuro cuando llegué a este par de tontitos. Ambos fijaron su mirada en mí, intimidándome.

-Hermana, no me habías contado que _tú Joe_ era este Joe –espetó Matt. Lo asesiné con la mirada, seguramente roja de vergüenza. Joe se rió.

-Sí, es este Joe. Ahora, ¿nos vamos? –contesté un poco dura, dirigiéndome a Joe. La cara me ardía, así que lo más probable es que estuviera como un tomate.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Matt –dijo Joe, despidiéndose de mí hermano. Le dirigí un "_te odio_" entre dientes, y salí ahí junto a Joe.

Nunca trataba a mi hermano de esa manera, pero el simple hecho de haberme dejado cuando fue a la playa, se lo merecía. Mal por él.

-Tu hermano me ha atacado cuando me vio. Pensaba que yo era tu novio o algo así –me dijo Joe mientras manejaba. Me reí nerviosa.

¿_Novio_? Joe… ¿mi novio?

No me creía lo suficiente para él.

-Siempre le dan esos ataques de celos –contesté mirando por la ventana de su auto.

-¿Siempre te la pasas llevando a chicos a tu casa? –me preguntó, haciendo que me volteara alarmada a mirarlo.

-No. Es sólo que cada vez que estoy con mis amigos, él me "sobreprotege" –le aclaré. Él esbozo una sonrisa a medio lado.

-Y eso es bueno –dijo mientras tomaba la palanca del auto para hacer un cambio de velocidad. Me fijé en lo fuerte que se veían sus brazos al hacerlo.

-Supongo –resoplé como quitándole importancia. –Sin embargo él es como mi mejor amigo, y es muy simpático –dije.

-Sí, lo he notado –dijo. –Me ha dicho que gracias a una de mis canciones se reconcilió con su novia... –hizo una mueca graciosa con su cara.

-¿Cuál canción? –pregunté entre risas. Era divertido saber que mi hermano escuchaba sus canciones cuando intentó reconciliarse con Lauren.

-No querrás saber –contestó componiendo una cara "seria" de repente. Alcé una ceja. ¿En serio me iba a venir con esa? Pareció notar mi indiferencia, porque de inmediato soltó una risa. –Está bien, se llama _Make You Mine_.

-Oh... –exclamé sin más. Si ese el nombre de la canción, no me quería imaginar la letra.

Y eso que creía a mi hermano un inocente.

Bueno... no. A quién engañaba...

-¿La has escuchado? –me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, y creo que no querré hacerlo de momento –le dije mirándolo con pena. No era su culpa que gracias a mi hermano, no quisiera escuchar una de sus canciones.

-Te entiendo –me dijo mientras estacionaba su auto. Ya habíamos llegado a la heladería. No me había percatado en donde estábamos. Joe rodeo su auto, para poder abrirme la puerta y luego entrar al local.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al aire libre. Pequeños arboles rodeaban el lugar, que era como un parque. Había gente con sus mascotas, niños jugando, y también un pequeño lago, dónde unas personas les lanzaban pan a los patos.

¿En que lugar de Los Angeles estaba?

-Estamos en Santa Mónica –dijo Joe. Al parecer había notado mis deslocalización. Le sonreí.

-Me encanta este lugar, es hermoso –le dije una vez que estábamos sentado.

-Y a mí. Cuando era más joven, mamá solía traernos a mis hermanos y a mi a este lugar –comentó esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

_Mamá..._

Recordé lo mucho que extraña a la mía. Desde que ella y mi papá se separaron, decidió irse a París a vivir. Solía ir a visitarla cada verano desde que tenía doce años, pero con el tiempo, se hacia cada vez menos frecuente hasta ahora, que tengo casi dos años sin verla.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Joe, tomando mis manos. Inconscientemente mis ojos se habían empañado.

-Sí... es sólo… una basura –mentí, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a sus ojos, que me observaban fijamente.

-Dime entonces, ¿de que quieres tu helado? –dijo poniéndose de pie, sonriendo.

¿Ya había dicho lo mucho que me encantaba su sonrisa? ¿No? Pues sí, me encanta.

-De fresa –contesté un poco animada. Joe asintió y se fue.

No tardo mucho en volver, con dos tinitas de helados en sus manos. La suya era de chocolate.

-Espera un momento –dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba las tinitas sobre la mesa y sacaba su iPhone para... ¿Tomarles una foto? Estallé en risas al darme cuenta de eso.

-¡Estás loco, Joe! –le dije aún riéndome. Él también comenzó a reírse.

-Es para subirla a instagram –se defendió, haciéndose el ofendido. –Con esta tecnología, ahora todos podemos ser fotógrafos –dijo.

Ya sabía lo que era.

-Lo sé, eso es genial –le dije, quitándole mi tina de sus manos antes de que se derritiera. Estaba delicioso, podía casarme con el si fuese posible. –¡Oye! –exclamé cuando Joe intentaba quitarme un poco de mi helado.

-¿Qué? Quiero un poco de tu helado –rebató como niño que quiere un juguete de otro niño.

-Tú tienes el tuyo. Aunque… -tomé mi cucharilla y agarré un poco de su helado. Él puso cara de sorprendido, demasiado sobre actuada. –Está delicioso –le dije, aún saboreando el chocolate. Joe abrió la boca más grande, y velozmente, tomó su cuchara y agarró una porción más grande de mi helado.

Y lo siguiente que pasó fue literalmente la cereza de la porción de helado: Joe arrugó su cara como si hubiese chupado un limón o algo así, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se había comido el helado muy rápido, y este llego a su cerebro y lo congeló.

-¡Jo…der! –se limitó a decir aún con una expresión cómica en su cara.

No podía con tanto. Me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme, por poco y me ahogaba con mi helado.

-Yo que tú no me reiría tanto –espetó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía una expresión en su cara un tanto divertida.

-Lo... siento –contesté cuando mis risas disminuyeron. –Mira esto… ¡ya! –dije mientras que le quitaba con la yema mi dedo, un poco de helado que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

Joe tomo mi mano y la sostuvo un momento cerca de su rostro. Me miraba fijamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sentía como mi cara ardía. Era difícil mantener mi mente de manera normal con Joe viéndome de esa forma. Esquivé su mirada tratando de ver a cualquier sitio menos a sus ojos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-Eh… eh… mira, qué lindo cachorro –balbuceé al momento que un perrito se acerco a nuestras sillas. Lo sé, había actuado como idiota. Joe soltó unas risas por lo bajo y luego posó su mirada en el pequeño invitado.

-Hola pequeño –Joe se había inclinado un poco para acariciarlo, y éste no se había negado en lo absoluto.

¿Es que acaso hasta los perros deseaban a Joe Jonas?

¿Yo deseaba a Joe Jonas?

_Quizás._

Sin percatarme, el perro se acerco a mis piernas para que también le diera un poco de amor.

-¿Quién es el pequeño más lindo de aquí? ¿Quién? –empecé a hablarle como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé. –Oh, sí, tú –El perrito movía su colita de un lado a otro, emocionado.

Joe miraba atento y luego empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

-No sabes lo graciosa que te ves haciendo eso –dijo entre risas. Lo miré divertida.

-¿Qué? Él no tiene la culpa de ser tan tierno –me defendí mientras volvía a acariciar al amiguito.

-¡Tom, estás aquí! –exclamó un niño que llegó a nuestra mesa corriendo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba sudado. Seguramente había estado buscando como un loco a su mascota.

-Supongo que tu eres su dueño –le dije, sonriendo. Él asintió cabizbajo, avergonzado. Tomé a Tomentre mis manos y se lo entregué a su dueño.

-No te vuelvas a ir así, Tom –escuché que le decía el niño mientras se alejaba. Me reí brevemente. Pobre perro.

-¿Eres así todo el tiempo? –me preguntó Joe, quién había estado en silencio observando. Le miré extrañada.

-¿Así como?

-Así de tierna con los perros –contestó. Sonreí tímidamente.

Ahora mi pregunta era: ¿Tenía que ser él así todo el tiempo? Por qué no creo que mis mejillas aguantaran tanto calor todo el tiempo. Me iba a crear un espasmo.

-Me gustan los perros. Si fuese legal, me casaría con uno –bromeé.

-En alguna parte de la india es legal –dijo de igual manera. Me reí por su comentario.

-Quizás en algún momento de mi vida, lo haga –contesté. Él negó con la cabeza, dejándolo como un caso perdido.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien –exclamó al momento se ponía de pie y me extendía la mano. Se la tomé y rápidamente fuimos al estacionamiento.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté confundida. No me quedaban dudas de que Joe estaba completamente loco.

-Si te digo, entonces ya no tendría sentido –contestó mientras ponía en marcha su auto. Asentí y me limité en ver el camino.

Joe encendió el reproductor de música y _Clocks_ de Coldplay comenzó a sonar. Él empezó a cantar algunas partes de la canción y a hacer movimientos raros, mientras yo lo miraba divertida. Tardamos dos canciones de Coldplay en llegar hasta dónde se suponía que estábamos. Era una especie de suburbio de la ciudad. Ya había estado antes ahí, y no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa.

-¡Bienvenida a mi pequeña guarida! –exclamó Joe al estacionarse en una _no tan pequeña_ casa. Me mantuve en silencio, sonriéndole, hasta que él abrió la puerta de su casa y un pequeño salió a saludar.

-¡Ay, que precioso! –exclamé, agachándome hasta quedar en cuclillas y acariciar a…

-Él es Winston, mi mejor amigo –dijo Joe, mirándonos de pie.

-Winston, eres muy hermoso –le dije a éste. Y como respuesta, me comenzó a lamer el rostro.

-Le caes muy bien –comentó Joe, emocionado –Muy bien, amigo –Se inclinó un poco para acariciar su cabeza. Me reincorporé de pie nuevamente.

-¿Vives aquí solo? –pregunté mientras caminaba por el pasillo y miraba algunas fotos que estaban sobre unos estantes, curiosa.

Fotos de él, él y sus hermanos, él y Winston, Winston solo, su familia…

-Sí –se limitó a responder, siguiéndome. –Pero no tengo mucho tiempo aquí, recién me mudé hace un par de meses.

Asentí quedamente. Me detuve en una foto dónde salía él algo más joven, como de 17 años. Era cómico como tenía el cabello en ese tiempo y sus cejas eran muy peculiares. Sonreí por inercia, y Joe se dio cuenta.

-¿Salgo muy feo en esa foto? –atacó rápidamente tomándola entre sus manos. Negué rotundamente, riendo.

-Al contrarío, me encanta –admití mirándolo fijamente. Era la primera vez que lo miraba directamente sin avergonzarme, ni intimidarme.

Sin esperármelo, Joe me tomó entre sus brazos, regalándome un abrazo fuerte pero confortador. Lo correspondí abrazándolo de igual manera.

¿Podía un abrazo desatar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo?

Sí.

-Es increíble –murmuré aún sin soltarme de él.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó de igual manera. Lo cual era ilógico porque ambos estábamos en un lugar solo.

-Esto... –dije –Es increíble tanto cariño que te tengo y sólo te conozco desde hace… un día. –Él soltó unas risas, y luego dejó de abrazarme para obligarme a verle la cara.

_Como si me costara tanto._

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Nunca había establecido tanta confianza con alguien así como la que tuve ayer contigo. Estoy encantado de haberte conocido, Anna –dijo, quedando después un silencio entre ambos.

No había notado las pecas alrededor de su nariz. Quizás era porque nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Tampoco había detallado sus labios, perfectos, rosados y besables...

Espera… ¿besables? ¿Quería besar a Joe?

_Claro que sí._

Su mirada variaba de mis ojos hasta mis labios, y de mis labios a mis ojos. Sin duda alguna, **me iba a besar.**

Pero como todo no es perfecto en esta vida, su móvil empezó a sonar haciendo que nos separáramos instantáneamente.

-Esto… un momento –titubeó mientras que intentaba sacarse el móvil de su bolsillo, y después se lo llevo al oído.

Su ausencia me bastó para reflexionar un poco: Estaba a punto de besar a Joe. ¿Acaso me había vuelto loca?

¿Dónde había quedado esa regla de _"no besar a un chico que apenas conoces desde hace menos de 12 horas"_? ¿Y su reputación como mujeriego? Según las páginas de cotilleo, Joe salía con una chica nueva cada mes.

¡A la mierda con eso!

Algo en mi interior me decía que él no era así.

-¡Volví! –espetó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le sonreí. –Era mi hermano Kevin, quiere que vaya ahora mismo a su casa –resopló fastidiado.

-Y eso está bien, porque recordé que mi papá quería que llegará a casa antes de la cena –mentí. No era que no quería estar con él, al contrario, era sólo porque no quería que él piense que era un estorbo en ese momento. Además que estar con sus hermanos era más importante ante todo.

-Me lo imaginé –contestó entre risas, al parecer convencido.

-Sí, creo que se tomó ese papel de ser chef muy en serio –comenté. Joe asintió riendo.

-¿Sabes algo? Deberías de anotarme tu número –me dijo extendiéndome su iPhone. Tecleé rápidamente y se lo devolví.

-¿Sabes algo tú? Yo debería de irme caminando a casa, y así no te quito más tiempo –comenté, tomando en cuenta de que mi casa no quedaba muy lejos de la de él. Y además que caminar un poco no sería mala idea.

Joe negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo crees? No te dejaré irte sola. ¿Que pensará tu papá? No, venga, móntate al auto –lo dijo más como una orden que como cualquier otra cosa. Lo miré con vacilón. Ahora era cuando me retaba ante él.

Estábamos afuera frente a su casa, casi listos para montarnos en su auto e irnos. Sin embargo me alejé un poco, en dirección a mi casa.

-No. Gracias, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien –le dije, a medida de que me alejaba. Joe me miraba parado al lado de su auto, con una expresión de sorprendido y divertido. –¡Adiós, Joseph. Llámame! –le grité cuando ya estaba un poco más lejos. Luego me giré completamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Podía imaginarme su cara y él riéndose de mí.

No tardé mucho en llegar a mi casa. Antes de subir a mi habitación, pasé primero por la cocina para tomar un racimo de uvas y luego subí a ésta. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba agotada. Había tenido un gran día, sin duda.

**Narra Joe.**

Una palabra para describir mi día: _Perfecto_.

No había más dudas acerca de lo que sentía. Me gustaba Anna, y mucho.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les parece? ….. Por lo menos si se dignaran en escribirme un **_**review**_** fuese feliz :'(. Pero no importa, aún no pierdo las esperanzas. En serio, comenten y hagan a una chica feliz. **


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Narra Anna.**

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que vi a Joe. Nos habíamos estado llamando toda la semana, pero no nos habíamos visto porque tenía que ir al colegio.

Odiaba ir a ese lugar. A pesar de que era mi último año, ya no soportaba estar ahí. Además que pertenecía al grupo de Cheerleaders y era la co-capitana del equipo. Era genial al principio, pero con el tiempo se volvió fastidioso.

Era jueves, ese día me tocaba ir al colegio con el uniforme del equipo de cheerleader, lo cual era genial... pero sólo para los chicos del equipo de Fútbol.

-Anna, ¿estás lista? Vámonos –gritó Matt desde abajo. Me di un último retoque en el espejo, y bajé disparada.

-Sí, vamos –le dije, llegando a su lado.

-Estás hermosa hoy –complementó mi hermano mientras íbamos en camino.

-Siempre me lo dices, tonto –contesté riendo.

-Es la verdad –se encogió de hombros –No es mi culpa tener una hermana tan hermosa –dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco, quitándole importancia. Si le seguía la corriente, ambos íbamos a terminar teniendo un alto problema de egos.

-No me busques hoy, llegaré tarde a casa –le dije antes de bajarme de su auto.

-¿Y eso? ¿Saldrás con Joe? –me preguntó con picardía. Como respuesta, le di una sonrisa y me adentré al colegio. Joe había quedado en ir a buscarme ese día.

Le había contado a Matt todo sobre Joe, y él me había dado su aprobación. (_Sólo en caso de que ocurriera algo entre nosotros_)

-Buenos días –dije sin muchos ánimos al entrar a mi salón. Como siempre, había llegado tarde pero eso no le importaba a mi profesor de Álgebra.

-Buen día, señorita Saldford. Tome asiento –me saludó el profesor, sonriente.

Esta clase sólo la compartía con dos de mis amigas. Me senté a sus lados.

-Hola Anna –articuló Olivia en voz baja desde su asiento. La saludé con la mano. Ella era mi mejor amiga desde estábamos en primaria, además de que estaba conmigo en el equipo.

-Olivia, ¿qué tal has amanecido hoy? –le pregunté.

-Como siempre, bien –contestó – ¿Iremos esta tarde a tu casa para practicar las rutinas?

¡Practica de Cheerleaders! Lo había olvidado por completo.

-No creo que sea posible –respondí un poco exaltada –Esta tarde tengo otra cosa que hacer… con un amigo –esto último lo dije casi en un murmullo, pero eso no bastó para Olivia. Lo había escuchado.

-¿Un chico? ¿Quién es? ¡Cuéntame, mala amiga! –exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que la mitad del salón volteara a vernos.

-Olivia, calla, sino no te cuento –la obligué a bajar la voz, muerta de vergüenza. Ella asintió, dándome paso a continuar. –Es Joe… Jonas –le dije cabizbaja. Olivia abrió la boca, tanto, que parecía una letra "O".

-¡¿Joe Jonas! –gritó de igual manera. Le lancé una mirada asesina. Sino se callaba, le iba a coser la boca. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, como si con eso pudiese evitar todo lo que había gritado. – ¿Estás saliendo con Joe Jonas? –me preguntó en voz baja. Asentí, sonrojada.

-Sí, pero no saliendo en ese sentido, sólo iremos a comer algo, que sé yo –le dije. Ella sonrió, asintiendo. Quizás estaba un poco confusa por todo esto.

-¿Estás saliendo con Joe Jonas? –me preguntó Alexa, sorprendiéndome. Ella era la capitana del equipo de cheerleaders, y por lo tanto, podría decir que también era una de mis mejores amigas. Era la típica rubia, presumida y con todos los chicos del colegio muriendo por ella. Pero ella tenía ojos para uno: Matt, mi hermano. Y a pesar de todos sus errores, era una buena persona.

-No –contesté poniendo los ojos en blancos. –Solamente somos amigos –aclaré. Ella me miro arqueando una ceja, incrédula.

-Pues, eso es genial. Joe está buenísimo, al igual que sus hermanos –comentó, al momento que tomaba su móvil y texteaba algo a la velocidad de la luz.

Me volteé para seguir hablando con Olivia y contarle todo con detalles.

El resto de la mañana pasó velozmente y ya casi era la hora de salida.

-Anna, mi amor –me sorprendió un chico tomándome de la cintura bruscamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo del colegio. Volteé a mirarle. Ed.

-Hola, Ed. ¿Que quieres? –contesté de mala gana. Ed era el capitán del equipo de futbol. Había sido mi novio por un tiempo, pero luego terminamos.

-Todo el colegio tiene en boca que andas saliendo con el idiota de Joe Jonas, ¿es eso cierto? –espetó como si estuviese escupiendo cada palabra. Fruncí el ceño, enojada.

_Vaya, Alexa y Olivia no habían tardado nada en regar el chisme._

-Primero, Joe no es ningún idiota. Y segundo, no es tu problema con quién yo salga, ¿de acuerdo? –exclamé un poco alterada.

¿Con que moral venía él a decirle idiota a Joseph?

-Así que es verdad –me atacó nuevamente –Sólo te diré una cosa, él es un famoso y seguramente ya ni se acuerda de ti –dijo, mirándome fijamente.

-Cállate, Ed. No sabes nada –le espeté roja de ira. Sin dejar que siguiera hablando, me deshice de su agarre y continué caminando. No tardo mucho en volver a mi lado.

-¿Que harás esta tarde, belleza? –me preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado hace un minuto. Rodé los ojos, cansada de él.

-¿De cuando acá tengo que estar diciéndote todo lo que hago? –le dije, duramente. Él me miró como si estuviese dolido con mis palabras. Resoplé por lo bajo. –Tendré práctica en mi casa con el equipo –le dije.

-Genial, nos veremos más tarde –contestó, dándome un beso en mi mejilla y se fue. Ya habíamos llegado a la salida. Me iba a quejar por eso, pero otra cosa llamó mi atención haciendo que dejara el odio hacia Ed a un lado.

Un carro negro grande, que reconocí inmediatamente, estaba estacionado frente al colegio. Muchas chicas estaban al rededor de este, un poco histéricas.

-¡Anna, no me habías dicho nada! –me sobresaltó Olivia, poniéndose a mi lado un poco exaltada. La miré extrañada. ¿No se supone que ya le había contado?

-Olivia, ya te había…

-¡Mala amiga! –me atacó esta vez Alexa, interrumpiendo mi conversación con Olivia. –¿Que esperas que no me presentas a tu nuevo amigo? –exclamó, lanzándoles miradas a Joe que estaba parado al lado de su auto tomándose fotos con algunas chicas. Me reí al verlo un poco sofocado.

Pobre Joe.

Estaba demasiado distraída como para continuar hablando con mis amigas. Al ver a Joe, mi mente se puso en blanco totalmente y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado.

-Entonces… nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa –les dije a ambas, volteándome para salir de ahí e ir directo al auto de Joe, quién ya se había montado dentro de este. Era hora de actuar.

Podía sentir la mirada de mis amigas, y de todo el colegio penetrando mi nuca. Con firmeza, me acerqué al auto y decidida, me monté en este. Las chicas que rodeaban el auto, se apartaron, permitiendo que Joe avanzara sin problema.

Apagué mi teléfono porque sabía que de un momento a otro este iba a explotar de llamadas y de mensajes de todos mis amigos.

-Hola, Joseph –le dije por fin, rompiendo el silencio. Joe me repasaba con la mirada sin decir nada aún.

_SOS, su mirada me hacía intimidar. _Y aún más llevando el uniforme de cheerleader.

-Se escucha perfecto –me dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima. Lo cual era peligroso porque estaba conduciendo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté confundida.

-Mi nombre cuando tú lo dices –contestó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. De muerte lenta.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar como un pudin. Agradecía estar sentada en ese momento. Por poco y me entraba la risa histérica, pero me contuve.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté, cambiando de tema descaradamente.

-¿Siempre tienes que preguntar a dónde vamos? Si te dijera, entonces ya no sería lo mismo –contestó de manera divertida.

-Puede que me estés secuestrando –le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y si fuese así, ¿te molestaría? –preguntó con cierta picardía.

_Por supuesto que no. En lo absoluto, Joseph._

-Uhm… quién sabe –contesté como quién no quiere la cosa. Él dejó escapar unas risas –Por cierto, lo siento mucho –le dije en carrerilla.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado.

-Por lo de hace un rato. Por lo de las chicas de mi colegio, en realidad no sabía que iba a reaccionar de esa forma.

-No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas. _Mis chicas_ son así, se vuelven locas al verme –comentó con aires de superioridad. Solté unas risas escandalosas.

-Es bueno saberlo –dije. Joe levantó una ceja.

-¿Te molesta? –me preguntó irónico. Ahora era yo quién arqueaba una ceja.

-¿A mi? ¿Porque debería de estarlo? –exclamé. Él se encogió de hombros, riéndose sin ganas.

Lo deje por un caso perdido. Si seguía discutiendo eso con él, iba a terminar admitiendo que "sí me molestaba" lo cual era falso.

De pronto su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? –dijo él al descolgar sin siquiera haberse fijado en la pantalla. –Ah, hola Kevin –contestó con más ánimos. Era su hermano. No presté atención en lo que hablaban, sólo pensaba hacia donde Joe me podía llevar. Cualquier cosa me esperaba de él.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Narra Joe.**

-Ah, hola Kevin –mi hermano me había llamado. Había dado en el momento justo, no para mí, sino para la pobre de Anna. La iba a hacer confesar que si estaba celosa, sabía que era así.

-Joseph, ¿vendrás a casa? –me preguntó él.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamé.

-¿Anna vendrá contigo? Nick y Danielle están conmigo. Papá y mamá han salido con Frankie y no llegarán hasta más tarde –dijo.

Ya les había contado a ambos sobre Anna y ellos estaban entusiasmados por conocerla. Por eso había planeado llevarla a la casa de mis padres hoy.

-Sí, ya vamos llegando –contesté, mientras miraba de reojo a Anna. Ella giró su cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de ella.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en un rato –dijo –¡Recuerda que tenemos que grabar un pedazo de la quinta canción! –gritó antes de que le colgara. Anna me miraba fijamente, confundida.

-Joseph, ¿a dónde se supone que _vamos_? –exclamó de brazos cruzados. Me limité a mirarla, si lo hacia me iba a reír. Me mantuve serio.

-A casa de mis padres –dije como si nada, pero en lo más profundo de mí estaba nervioso, quería saber que pensaban mis hermanos y mis padres acerca de Anna. Su opinión era muy importante, y más si quería tener algo serio con ella.

-¡¿Qué? –dijo exaltada. Su cara era un poema, pero de horror. Daba risa su expresión. No pude evitar reírme.

-Que vamos a casa de mis padres –repetí, riéndome. Ella me lanzó una mirada asesina y luego me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Joseph, ¿porque no me dijiste que iríamos? ¡Mira como estoy! –exclamó un poco alterada. La miré de arriba abajo, perfecta.

_Joe, contrólate._

-¿Que tiene? Estás hermosa –le dije. Ella se movió incómoda en su asiento.

-Gra… gracias, Joe –balbuceó jugando con sus manos –Pero ese no es el caso. No puedo estar con este incómodo uniforme en la casa de tus padres, frente a tus hermanos. ¿Que dirán de mi? –dijo rápidamente. Me reí en voz baja. Se veía tan tierna cuando se enojaba y estaba nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Dirán que eres una hermosa cheerleader –contesté concentrado en el camino. Me podía imaginar sus mejillas rojas.

-Menos mal que siempre tengo ropa para cambiarme en mi bolso –dijo mientras se inclinaba para sacarla de su bolso. Luego, sin esperármelo, saltó hasta la parte trasera de mi auto.

-¿Que haces? –le pregunté divertido.

-¿Te molesta que me cambie aquí atrás? –contestó. Negué con la cabeza, sin siquiera poderle contestar. –¡Ni se te ocurra voltear!

Me centré en el camino lo máximo que pude. Estaba tenso. _Mal paso, Anna, mal paso. _Intenté concentrarme en los autos que tenía delante, y en menos de cinco minutos, regresó.

-No me hubiese molestado que te cambiaras aquí delante –le dije mientras ella se alisaba su ropa.

-¿Y a la vista de cualquier carro o persona que pasara por el frente? –contestó como quien no quiere la cosa –Allá detrás estaba más cómoda, pervertido –dijo, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Me reí por su comentario. Estaba loca... Y eso me encantaba.

**Narra Anna.**

Por suerte me pude cambiar el uniforme y ponerme un short y una camisa de tirantes gruesos. No era lo más presentable pero ese día el calor era insoportable, así que era buena excusa.

Ya casi llegábamos a la casa de la familia Jonas y mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. ¿Qué dirán sus padres acerca de mí? ¿Sus hermanos? ...

¿Por qué me importaba tanto el qué pensaran de mi?

-Seguramente le agradarás a todos –me dijo Joe, quizás notando mi ataque de nervios. Le sonreí como respuesta. Ya había estacionado su auto en el gran frente de su casa y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

Era inmensa su casa. Tenía un gran jardín con muchos árboles y un gran muro que la cubría del exterior.

-¡Hola a todos, llegué! –gritó Joe, haciendo eco, apenas abrió la puerta. Pasó delante de mí, para guiarme, y tomó mi mano. No había nadie en el recibidor. Caminamos hasta llegar al living, dónde se encontraban dos chicos y una chica.

Kevin, Nick y, supuse, que la novia de Kevin.

-¡Joseph, ya era hora de que llegaras! –exclamó su hermano mayor, sonriente. Los tres me veían expectantes. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, me solté delicadamente de la mano de Joe.

-Mucho tráfico –se excusó Joe. –Esto… ella es Anna, mi amiga –dijo, mirándome.

Sentía como mis mejillas ardían y mis piernas parecían gelatina.

-Hola… es un placer conocerlos a los tres. Joseph me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –contesté en carrerilla, nerviosa.

-Amigo el ratón del queso, hermano –espetó sarcástico Kevin, parándose para saludarme. Joe pareció ponerse nervioso. –El placer es mío, Anna –dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Soy Nick, aunque me imagino que ya sabías –dijo el de risos, acercándose a mi de igual manera que Kevin, para abrazarme.

-Claro –le dije. Luego se acercó a Joe para darle unas palmadas en el hombro y saludarlo.

-Y ella es mi esposa, Danielle –me indicó Kevin, mientras la castaña se acercaba a su esposo y este la abrazaba contra si. Hacían tan hermosa pareja juntos.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerte –dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Igualmente –contesté. Luego, ella tomó mi brazo sutilmente para llevarme consigo al sofá, mientras los chicos hablaban entre ellos.

Me contaba lo mucho que le había gustado conocerme, que Joe siempre hablaba de mí en las reuniones y que sus padres también querían conocerme. Lo cual me puso aún más nerviosa.

¿Le importaba mucho a Joe?

_Permítanme mientras me desmayo._

Después de estar un rato agradable hablando con Danielle, los chicos volvieron a entrar al living.

-Vaya, ambas parecen las mejores amigas –exclamó Kevin sentándose al lado de su esposa, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ella. Nick y Joe se quedaron de pie, observando.

-Casi –exclamamos ambas a la vez, sonando divertido.

-¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Joe –Pero vayamos a comer, muero de hambre.

-Compré comida china. Ve a la cocina y sírvenos a todos –le ordenó su hermano mayor. Joe obedeció asintiendo.

-Te acompaño –dijimos Nick y yo en unísono. Todos reímos. Ya era la segunda vez que me pasaba en menos de cinco minutos.

-Deberían de dejar de leer mis pensamientos –intenté bromear. Nick negó con la cabeza, riendo, y me limité a seguirlo hasta la cocina.

-Y… ¿eres fan nuestra o algo así? –me preguntó Nick, mientras que lo ayudaba a colocar los platos sobre la mesa. Joseph se encontraba sirviendo la comida en una bandeja más grande.

-No. Es decir, me gusta su música pero no soy fan –contesté sin darle mucha importancia.

-Anna ni siquiera ha escuchado mis canciones –espetó Joe, fingiendo estar dolido nuevamente. Nick rió brevemente.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, al igual que Joseph y Kevin.

-Pero lo haré, te lo prometo –le dije. Joe sonrió victorioso, y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

-Pronto te convertirás en nuestra fan número uno. Al igual que Danielle –comentó Nick.

-Hace unos años atrás llegué a ir a uno de sus conciertos –admití. Esto jamás se lo había dicho a alguien, pero ya que estábamos en el tema...

Joe y Nick me miraron impactados. Más Joseph que Nick.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado eso? –me preguntó Joe, aún impresionado. Me encogí de hombros.

-Quizás porque nunca me lo preguntaste –Él asintió como dándome la razón –Pero sólo fui por acompañar a mi prima pequeña –dije.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿Te sigue gustando nuestra música? –preguntó Nick, interesado. Alcé una ceja.

¿Acaso era un ataque contra mí?

-No he dicho que me guste su música, pero tampoco he dicho que no me guste –contesté. Ambos quedaron mirándome como si estuviese loca, pero luego Joe incurvó sus labios, formando una sonrisa de esas que me mataban.

-Terminarás siendo nuestra fan número uno, ya verás –espetó Nick, dando la conversación como terminada.

No quise armar más rodeo. Quizás hasta terminaba teniendo toda la razón.

Pasado un rato, Kevin y Danielle llegaron a la cocina y nos apresuramos en comer. Entre Joe y Kevin, la comida fue totalmente divertida. No nos tardamos tanto en terminar. Además de que los chicos tenían que grabar algo en el estudio.

-Quiero que escuchen esto –anunció Nick, una vez sentado frente a su teclado. El estudio era lo suficientemente espacioso como que para ocho personas estuvieran allí sin problemas. Por suerte nosotros éramos cinco.

Una mezcla bastante movida empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Me encantaba mucho. Tenía un estilo de tecno y disco.

-¡Esta genial! –comentó Joseph muy emocionado. Todos asentimos, dando a entender que opinábamos lo mismo. Y Nick sonreía orgulloso de él mismo.

-Aún no tiene letra, pero luego pensaremos en una –comentó el menor.

-Ahora hay que sacarle un ritmo a todas estas –dijo Kevin, sacando un montón de hojas de una carpeta. Al parecer eran todos los escritos de canciones que habían hecho.

-Sólo escogeremos 12, y ahí veo... miles –exclamó Joe acercándose a su hermano para tomarlas.

Danielle y yo nos limitábamos a hablar y a mirar como _nuestros_ chicos parecían hormiguitas trabajadoras.

Sí, **nuestros**. Al fin y al cabo, Joe era como un mejor amigo para mí.

-Al parecer llegaron papá y mamá –dijo Nick al cabo de un rato.

Mis nervios volvieron. Malditos traicioneros.

-Es mejor que paremos por hoy y continuemos después –dijo Kevin, poniéndose de pie. Todos lo seguimos.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Joe, mirándome preocupado. Me acerco hacia él, tomándome por la cintura.

_No, teniéndote pegado a mi con una separación de cinco centímetros de distancia. ¿Como crees que estaría bien, Joseph?_

-Sí, creo –contesté. Y la verdad, era que mi corazón en cualquier momento se saldría por mi garganta.

-Perfecto. Entonces, ¿vamos? –me dijo tomando mi mano entrelazándola con la suya. Asentí, dejándome llevar por él.

* * *

**¡Es todo amigos! ¿Qué les parece? Pueden dejar reviews. Y sí, sé que es fastidioso decirlo en cada capitulo… pero es que me gusta. O sino, pueden comentarme lo que piensan en mi twitter rightnowjoej. Gracias por leer, bellezas :-).**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Narra Anna.**

-¡Hijos, Danielle, que bueno que estén aquí! –exclamó su madre al verlos. Quizás aún no había notado mi presencia, así que me mantuve a una distancia de ellos mientras ella los abrazaba y besaba. Sonreí al ver eso.

-¿Eres la novia de Joe? –exclamó en voz alta un pequeño, sobresaltándome a mí, y a todos los presentes.

Podía sentir la mirada de su mamá observándome detalladamente, al igual que la de todos. Y hasta la del pequeño me intimidaba, me miraba fijamente.

-Eh… yo… no, no… –balbuceé como idiota, sin poder articular bien alguna palabra. Y por supuesto, mis mejillas estaban súper rojas.

-Frankie, creo que eso no es asunto tuyo –espetó dulcemente su mamá, acercándose a él. Luego posó su mirada en mí, sonriendo. –¿Tu debes ser Anna, no? –me preguntó. Asentí como posesa.

-Sí… un placer conocerla, señora –contesté tropezando cada palabra.

-Denise… soy Denise, linda –me dijo, aún sonriendo. Rápidamente, Joe se puso a mi lado haciéndome sentir mucho más segura de mi misma.

-Mamá, ella es Anna, pero ya sabes así que no hace falta que te la presente –le dijo Joe. Estaba… ¿nervioso?

Al parecer no fui la única que lo noté, porque Nick soltó unas risitas por lo bajo y salió del recibidor. Traté de aguantar mis risas por su reacción.

Denise miro fijamente a Joe, como si estuviese teniendo una conversación visual con él. Luego asintió levemente y me dirigió una sonrisa, para después irse con el pequeño de todos los hermanos a algún lugar de la casa. Joseph pareció aliviarse un poco, y se giró para mirarme.

-Joe… ya es tarde y tengo que ir a ensayar con el equipo en mi casa –le dije en voz baja. Sin embargo él no contestó. Se contuvo a estar callado mientras me miraba como si fuese la cosa más tierna en el mundo.

-Gracias… –se limitó en decir, casi en un susurro. Con delicadeza, acarició suavemente mi rostro, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

El estar cerca de Joe era tan confortable, perfecto, único, acogedor.

-Joe, ¿te irás ya ó esperarás que… oh, lo siento –interrumpió Kevin, arruinando el momento. Joseph le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras que yo no sabía en donde meter mi cabeza.

¿Podría haber dejado que Joe me besara frente a toda su familia?

-Ya me voy –gruñó Joe respondiéndole, de brazos cruzados.

Sus brazos. Tensos. Señor, ten piedad de mí.

-Bien… sólo quería saber si puedes llevar a Nicholas a su casa. Es que necesito hacer unas cosas con su auto y él quiere irse ya –explicó Kevin un poco apenado. Joe pareció fastidiarse, pero lo miré con compadecimiento y logró ceder.

-Sí, dile que estoy en el auto esperándolo –dijo al momento que se daba la vuelta para salir. Lo detuve tomándolo de la mano.

-Joseph, te tienes que despedir de tus padres –espeté. No sé porque razón había tomado esa actitud con sus hermanos. ¿Sólo porque interrumpió nuestro casi primer beso?

-Tienes razón –dijo robándome un beso en la mejilla, saliendo disparado hacia la cocina. Me quede pasmada, sonriendo como una retardada. Mis piernas no querían funcionar, pero tuvieron que hacerlo porque tenía que despedirme de Denise.

Caminé hasta la cocina dónde se suponía que estaba Denise, pero me detuve en el marco de la puerta al notar que ella hablaba con Joe. Conversación de madre a hijo, era mejor no interrumpir.

-¿Buscas algo? –preguntó alguien detrás de mi, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Nick.

-No… yo, yo, solo… ¡Nick, joder, me asustaste! –exclamé en voz baja, dándole un pequeño empujón en su brazo. Él se rio en voz baja.

-¿Intentabas espiar a mi hermano y mi madre? –me preguntó mientras se sobaba el brazo donde lo había golpeado.

-No, sólo venía a despedirme de tu mamá –contesté –Y discúlpame por el golpe, tu te lo buscaste –le dije, apenada. Nick frunció sus labios, quitándole importancia y me dio unas palmaditas en los hombros para que entrara a la cocina junto a él.

-¡Ya me voy, mamá! –exclamó Nick al entrar conmigo. Denise y Joe nos miraron divertido. Joe tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me gustaba verlo así.

-Linda, me encantó haberte conocido hoy. Puedes venir cuando quieras otra vez, le recordaré a Joseph que lo haga –me dijo Denise acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo.

-Por supuesto –me reí nerviosa. Por suerte no me empecé a reír como una histérica –También me encantó haberla conocido, Denise.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Joseph. Nick y yo asentimos, para luego caminar detrás de él en dirección a la puerta.

-Creo que tú deberías ir delante –me dijo Nick, evitando que me montara en el asiento trasero del auto de Joe.

-Oh, no, no. Es tú hermano, por lo tanto tu vas delante –le contesté apresurándome para sentarme en el asiento, y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Nick se rindió y no le quedo de otra que sentarse junto a su hermano.

Durante el camino Joe no dejaba de hablar, sobre cualquier cosa, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Era como si fuese un muñeco parlanchín y le hubiesen dado cuerda.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ustedes no piensan hablar? –nos preguntó Joe bastante animado.

-¿Para que? ¡No has dejado de hablar de ti desde que salimos! –contestó Nick notablemente fastidiado. Me reí en mis adentros.

-No quería interrumpirte, Joe –respondí yo –Me ha encantado ese dato que has dicho que le hacías a tu cabello cuando era más joven. Creo que lo tomaré en cuenta –le dije en tono divertido.

Joe había estado diciendo que cuando tenía el cabello largo y era más joven, solía lavarlo cuatro veces con shampoo para que tuviera más brillo. Cosa que sonó completamente graciosa.

-¡Si funciona, ya verás! Era la envidia de todos en ese tiempo –contestó rápidamente. ¿Acaso Joe había tomado mucha coca cola?

-Que va, hermano. Todos saben que mis rizos derretían a todas las chicas –dijo Nick, tratando de vacilar a su hermano. Joe pareció haberse picado porque carraspeó fuertemente.

-¿Tus… risos? –dijo casi burlándose –Sabes que las chicas morían cada vez que mojaba mi cabello en los conciertos y lo sacudía en sus caras. –Nick soltó unas risas secas.

¿Estaba a punto de presenciar una pelea de hermanos? ¡Oh, genial!

-Mejor preguntémosle a Anna –espetó Nick sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me había perdido una parte de su discusión.

-¿Qué? –pregunté ida.

-¿Que prefieres Anna… Risos o pelo lacio? –me atacó Joe esta vez. Nick se había volteado a verme y Joe me veía ansioso desde el retrovisor.

Gracias a Dios que estaba un poco oscuro atrás, porque podía asegurar que mis mejillas estaban al borde del color rojo.

-Bueno… yo creo… que, que –empecé a balbucear como retardada. –Los risos son muy sexys…

Nick soltó un grito victorioso.

-¡Te lo dije! –exclamó exaltado –Nunca subestimes la sensualidad de mis risos –espetó. Si hubiese estado de pie, hubiese armado un baile. Parecía que se hubiese ganado la lotería o algo así. Joe lo miró de mala gana.

-Pero… –continué. Nick paró de hacer sus cosas, mientras que Joe me miraba expectante. –No puedo negar que siento debilidad por los pelos lacios… y largos –dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Nicholas me bufó y Joe tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bah! Lo dices solo por Joe –dijo Nick como si estuviese regañado.

-Creo que consideraré en dejarme crecer el cabello nuevamente –comentó Joseph, lanzándome miradas por el retrovisor.

-Esto… creo que hemos llegado a mi casa –dije al fin. El camino no se había hecho tan largo después de todo. Joe se estacionó frente a mi casa. Seguramente ya mis amigas se encontraban dentro esperándome, estaba un poco (mucho) retrasada para el ensayo.

-Me encantó haberte conocido hoy, Anna –me dijo Nick.

-Igual a mí. Espero verte pronto otra vez, Nick –contesté, sonriéndole. Noté que Joe estaba a punto de bajarse del auto, pero me apresuré en abrir mi puerta. Él se detuvo y giró para mirarme.

-Eh… adiós Anna, nos vemos luego –me dijo Joe tropezando las palabras. La noche estaba fría. Como me hubiese gustado un abrazo de él en ese momento.

-Hasta luego, Joseph. Cuídate… –le dije bajándome rápidamente de su auto. Nick bajó la ventanilla de su lado. Podía sentir la mirada de Joe siguiéndome mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Espero que sueñes con mi risos! –me gritó Nick cuando estaba a punto de entrar. Me reí fuertemente. Estaba loco, al igual que Joseph.

Jamás había pensado que iba a ser amiga de los Jonas Brothers. Es que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente semejante idea. Nunca me había interesado en ellos hasta ahora. Ahora veía las cosas distintas… y hasta sentimientos distintos.

-¿Con los risos de quién soñarás, amor? –me preguntó alguien cuando entré a casa, sobresaltándome. Ed. Mierda.

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro se esfumó al verlo. Su presencia me molestaba. Me molestaba que todavía siguiera atrás de mí, fijándose en todo lo que hacia.

-¡Qué te importa, Ed! –escupí de manera repugnante. Ignoré aún más su presencia, dirigiéndome al living de mi casa donde se encontraban todas las chicas, y algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol.

-¡Al fin! –exclamó Olivia al verme –Ya estábamos fastidiados de esperarte, Anna.

-Lo siento mucho, chicas –les dije esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa –Por cierto, ¿en donde está Alexa? –pregunté notando que la rubia no se encontraba.

-Aquí estoy, tonta –contestó apareciendo a mi lado, con mi hermano. _¡Oh vaya!_ –Vamos ya, empecemos –ordenó ella, caminando hacia la puerta del patio trasero. Todos la siguieron.

Matt antes de subir a su habitación me murmuró un "_Hablamos más tarde_" entre dientes. ¿Se veía apenado?

¡Y claro que tenía que estarlo! No podía estar a escondidas con Alexa, mientras se suponía que era novio de Lauren. ¿Que cosas tenía Matt en su cabeza?

Me apresuré en ir rápidamente al patio trasero antes de que todas acabaran conmigo por hacer demorar más las cosas.

-¡Bien, es todo por hoy! –exclamó Alexa una vez que terminamos de ensayar. Ahora, como siempre, venía alguien a decir…

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –espetó Nate, uno de los chicos del equipo, exaltado. Todos aclamaron con una bulla. Siempre era lo mismo. Hacíamos una práctica, y terminábamos teniendo una fiesta. Pero esta vez no tenía ganas de nada.

-Eh… chicos, creo que hoy no podemos hacer la fiesta –dije, en voz baja. Todos me miraron extrañados, excepto Olivia, quién me miraba preocupada.

-No seas agua fiesta, Anna. ¡Ven, celebremos! –me dijo Nate, abrazándome contra sí. Me separé de él lo mas sutilmente que pude.

-Lo siento Nate, pero hoy no tengo tantas ganas –espeté, mirándolo apenada.

-¡Entonces vayamos todos a mi casa! –exclamó Alexa. Sonreí un poco incómoda, mientras todos se unían a la rubia y salían fuera de mi casa. _Al fin_.

Había sido un día bastante excelente. Uno de mis mejores días, hasta ahora. Pero quizás aún no había terminado…

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Olivia, de repente.

_Pensaba que todos se habían ido._

-Sí… pensé que te habías ido con, Alexa y todos –contesté un poco confundida. Ella frunció los labios.

-¿En serio estás bien? Es extraño que no hayas querido celebrar esta noche –me dijo, poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Olivia –contesté tratando de sonar convincente. ¡Y era la verdad, estaba perfectamente bien! –Es sólo que estoy cansada, hoy tuve un día agitador –le dije. Ella asintió, y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Estúpida! –exclamó exaltada –¡Cuenta que pasó hoy! ¿Que tal estuvo tu día con Joe? ¿Como lo conociste? Eres una mala amiga –Me había arrastrado al living y obligándome casi a sentarme en el sofá. Sonreí recordando algunas partes de mi día.

-Olivia… –suspiré un poco exasperada –¿Que tal si vienes mañana a mi casa y te cuento todo con lujo y detalle? De verdad que estoy muy cansada –le dije tratando de no sonar tan pedante. Olivia pareció darse por vencida, y aceptar el rechazo.

-Está bien… –contestó sin muchas ganas –¡Pero mañana estaré aquí a primera hora para que me digas todo! –exclamó mientras se alejaba, y a continuación se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Suspiré aún mas aliviada, dejándome caer en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Estaba feliz. Recordaba los ojos de Joseph mirándome fijamente, su mano acariciando mi mejilla…

-¿Te habían dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa?

* * *

**Bueno… Es necesario empezar a subir un capítulo por semana desde ahora, en vez de subir dos. Comenten, díganme qué es lo que piensan, no sé. Gracias por leer :').**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Narra Anna.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente esperando encontrarme con la persona que había sido culpable de todo ese zoológico desatado en mi estómago. Pero no, me encontré con unos ojos negros y fríos.

-Ed, ¿qué haces aquí? –exclamé, reincorporándome rápidamente en el sofá.

¿Es que acaso no se cansaba? Ya me estaba dando miedo.

-Así que estabas con _ese_ Joe –dijo ignorando completamente mi pregunta, y como si nada, se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Ed? ¿No entiendes que ya lo nuestro terminó? Es que… ¡Ya me cansas! En serio, siempre trato de estar bien contigo pero tu siempre lo arruinas, siempre –exclamé al borde de ponerme histérica. Ed me miraba fijamente, sin siquiera intimidarse con mi mirada.

-¿Amas a Joe? Digo… ¿Él te ama a ti? Puede que esté jugando solamente contigo –dijo, todavía ignorando lo que le decía. Y eso hacía que me frustrara más.

-¿Porqué carajo ignoras lo que digo? No te importa si yo amo a Joe ó si él me ama a mí. ¿Quieres saber algo? ¡Sí, lo amo! ¡Y agradezco haberlo conocido! Nunca había conocido a alguien como él, me hace tan feliz que hay momentos en los que nada me importa –contesté alterada. Pero en parte me sentí un poco aliviada porque al fin había admitido todo lo que sentía por Joe.

-Me alegra mucho saberlo… –dijo en un suspiro.

¿Debía creerle?

-Ed, no seas tan descara… –sin esperármelo, unió sus labios con los míos en un frío y seco beso. Ya no era lo mismo que antes, sin duda alguna.

Estaba a punto de separarme de él, pero él mismo lo hizo, sorprendido.

-Creo que _tenemos_ visita –espetó Ed mirando fijamente en dirección a la entrada de la sala, así que decidí voltear de igual manera.

Y hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía como un globo pinchado.

**Narra Joe.**

En el momento que Anna se bajó de mi carro sentí ganas de abrazarla y de besarla. Pero Nicholas estaba ahí de lámpara, y no podía hacerlo.

-¡Hermano, esa chica si que está loca! –comentó Nick mientras conducía hacia su casa. Lo miré de reojo, soltando unas risas.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –le pregunté.

-Ustedes dos son tal para cual. Lo único que falta es que a ella también le guste disfrazarse de Barney y desfilar por todo el vecindario así –espetó Nick mientras se reía.

-Cállate, Nicholas. Eso pasó hace mucho –le dije fingiendo estar ofendido. Y no podía estarlo sabiendo que mi hermano y mamá habían aprobado a Anna.

Y ya no podía esperar más… Necesitaba decirle a Anna cuanto la amaba y lo importante que se había vuelto para mí.

-…¿Escuchaste, Joe? –me preguntó Nick, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-No volveremos al estudio hasta dentro de tres días, así que eres libre desde hoy para Anna –dijo. Sonreí.

_Perfecto._

-Y eso es increíble… –contesté aún con aires distraídos. Todo iba a ser mejor luego de lo que tenía planeado en hacer esa noche. –Hermano, ¿nos vemos mañana? –le dije cuando ya había llegado a su casa. Él asintió.

-Seguro que sí… –respondió él mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego de estar unos segundos así (como si pudiera leer mi mente observándome de esa manera), se bajó de mi auto y antes de hacerlo, me guiñó un ojo.

Era en serio eso de que entre ambos había una súper conexión. No sé si era porque los dos éramos los mejores amigos, además de ser hermanos, pero lo que sé es que siempre Nick sabía las cosas que me pasaban. Al igual que yo de él.

Arranqué a toda prisa mi auto, para ir a mi siguiente destino.

_Próxima parada: casa de Anna._

Agradecía la corta distancia que había entre la casa de Nick con la de Anna, así pude llegar más rápido. Estacioné inmediatamente frente a su casa y me bajé, topándome con una chica.

-¿Eres… eres, Joe… Jonas? –balbuceó esta chica frente a mí. Tenía un uniforme de cheerleader, así que supuse que era amiga de Anna.

-Sí, soy yo –contesté de forma serena, mirándola fijamente. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, por poco y se ponía a bailar ahí frente a mí.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Joe Jonas, eres increíble, y guapo, y muy talentoso. Al igual que tus otros dos hermanos. Nunca creí que te conocería, soy Olivia. ¿Vienes a ver a Anna? ¿Tú y ella son… algo? ¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó en carrerilla. Era como si… si le hubiesen dado cuerda.

¿Así era yo cuando hablaba de esa manera? Por que si es así, jamás lo volvería a hacer.

-¡Anna! ¡Tú amiga! –exclamé, logrando que se callara. _Por fin_ –Vine a decirle algo muy importante a ella –dije, guiñándole el ojo para que cayera en cuenta de cuán importante era. Y pareció captarlo rápido.

-¿Vas a… vas a…? –exclamó soltando un grito agudo –¿Pero que esperas? ¡Ella está en el living y no hay nadie! –me ordenó, empujándome hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡Claro, eso! –le seguí la corriente apresurándome para entrar. Estaba un poco nervioso y emocionado.

-¡Suerte! –gritó esta chica, Olivia, mientras se alejaba de la casa. Decidido, tomé el pomo de la puerta y entré directamente al living.

En vez de encontrarme a la dulce Anna, me encontré algo peor que eso. Estaban ella y un chico… besándose.

No sabía que realmente pensar o sentir, todo en mi mente daba vueltas._ ¿Ese era el novio de ella? _Pero ella no me había dicho nada._ ¿Estaba estorbando en ese momento? _

Eras tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y tanta frustración que no había notado que el chico _ése_, había notado mi presencia.

-Creo que tenemos visita –dijo él de manera irónica. Anna volteó enseguida y ambos nos miramos fijamente, pero por un segundo, porque quité mi mirada inmediatamente.

¿Se veía triste? ¿Sorprendida?

-Eh… no, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí –espeté saliendo lo más deprisa posible. Sin importarme tanto, cerré de un portazo la puerta de su casa y me monté rápidamente en mi auto para salir a toda velocidad de ahí.

No me importaban sus súplicas mientras repetía mi nombre para que me detuviera.

No quería oír explicaciones. Todo estaba claro: Yo no pintaba nada en su mundo.

¿Me había utilizado? ¿Me había ilusionado? ¿Había ido yo muy deprisa con ella? ¿Debía olvidarla?

Tantas preguntas y yo no sabía nada. Mi corazón estaba herido y tal vez un par de copas era la respuesta a todo esto…

**Narra Anna.**

Al ver a Joseph allí sentí las ganas inmensas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero algo en su mirada no me lo permitía. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Decepcionado?

-Espera Joe… –logré decir en un hilo de voz cuando salió, dispuesto a irse. Pero Ed me tomó fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndome continuar.

-¿Que intentas hacer? –exclamó él. Estaba tan enojada con él que no tenía ganas de responderle, y cómo respuesta le di un fuerte manotazo en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Déjame en paz, Ed! –exclamé histérica al borde de las lagrimas. Él se quedó callado, mientras se llevaba su mano al sitio donde le había pegado.

Salí dispuesta en detener a Joe pero era imposible. Estaba montado en su auto, a punto de arrancar.

-¡Joe, espera, por favor! –le grité rogándole, evitando que se me quebrara la voz. Sin embargo, no me hizo caso. Aceleró su vehículo desapareciendo en segundos de mi calle. –Joe…

Estaba devastada, triste, enojada. Había dejado ir a Joe sin siquiera darle una explicación. Sin siquiera decirle que Ed no era quién él pensaba, que al único que amaba era a él, a Joseph.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa, ya! –le grité a Ed, que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta. Su mejilla estaba roja, pero bien merecido que lo tenía. Lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era tener que calarme a Ed un segundo más.

-Espero que estés bien –me dijo antes de irse. Alcé una ceja, irónica. ¿Con que cara me venia a decir que "_espero que estés bien_"?

Esperé a que cerrara la puerta, para luego subir a mi habitación corriendo y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, de esos que te dan cuando quieres llorar muchísimo pero aún así no puedes.

Tomé mi móvil y marque al número de Joe inmediatamente._ Un intento, dos intentos..._ Nada.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y seguí intentando, pero aún seguía sin contestarme. Estaba preocupada por él.

¿Y si algo malo le había pasado? ¿Porque carajo no atendía el teléfono? Pero claro, seguramente ya ni me quería ver. ¿Porque todas las cosas malas me tenían que pasar a mí?

Sin poder aguantar más, me acosté sobre mi cama y lloré mientras abrazaba mi almohada. Quizás pasaron varias horas pero sin esperármelo me dormí.

* * *

**Bueno… a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más dramáticas, y mejores. ¡Comenten, bomboncitos! Lo pueden hacer por aquí, dejando un **_**review**_** (Qué no cuesta nada hacerlo y vale un montón para mí) o sino por mi **_**twitter**_** rightnowjoej. :)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Narra Nick.**

Tenía el fin de semana libre. No se me ocurría otra cosa que ir a comer con Joe como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos. Echaba de menos esos momentos entre hermanos que solíamos tener antes, cuando íbamos al muelle de Santa Mónica y espiábamos a las chicas en traje de baño desde la rueda de la fortuna.

Tomé una ducha temprano y decidido a ejercer mi plan, agarré mi móvil y marqué a Joe.

_Nada, no atendía. _¿Y si algo le había pasado? Era extraño que no atendiera las llamadas.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, y salí de mi casa para conducir hasta la casa de Joe.

-¡Joseph! –grité al tocar la puerta, pero no abría. Di tres golpes más y nada. Recordé que tenía una llave provisional a mi pertenencia, así que abrí y entre en busca de mi hermano.

Busqué desde su habitación hasta las partes más insólitas de su casa. Hasta que lo encontré, hecho un ovillo, en el piso de su cocina. Estaba sin camisa y por lo visto, estaba ebrio.

-¡Joe! –exclamé al verlo. Él intentó abrir los ojos lentamente y los mantuvo entrecerrados.

-Nick… ¡deja de gritar, por favor! –contestó con voz tediosa frunciendo fuertemente el ceño –Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar –se quejó. Di un par de pasos hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Que te pasó? ¿Por qué tomaste tanto, Joseph? –recogí la botella que estaba en el piso casi vacía, y la reconocí de inmediato: _vodka_. Claro, era lo único que podía embriagar a Joe tan rápido.

-Uh… eso no importa ya, Nicholas –se quejó tirándose en el sofá. Lo seguí, parándome frente de él. Había extendido los brazos y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Vaya resaca la de Joe.

-Pensé que estarías con Anna –le dije sentándome en el sofá frente a él.

-¡Ella no me importa, Nick! ¡Es mejor que dejemos de hablar de ella. No quiero saber nada! –exclamó alterado, reincorporándose nuevamente. –Voy a tomar una ducha –dijo mientras se iba en dirección a su habitación.

¿Qué mosca le había picado a Joe?

Era muy extraño verlo con esa actitud. No era de esos que tomaba toda la noche hasta quedar en ese estado. Y lo más extraño de todo fue la reacción que tomó cuando le nombre a Anna. Se suponía que él le gustaba ella y la quería.

Pero una vibración en mis muslos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era el móvil de Joe y me había sentado encima de él. Tenía una llamada y era de… _ella._

No dude en contestar.

-¿Diga?… hola Anna, no, soy Nick… no lo sé, se está duchando ahora mismo… sí… está bien, adiós –dije al momento de colgar. Había algo extraño en la voz de ella. Estaba quebrada, como si hubiese estado llorando.

Revisé inconscientemente el registro de llamadas de Joe y tenía unas 10 llamadas perdidas de Anna. Algo había pasado entre ellos, sin duda.

En menos de diez minutos Joe volvió a la sala, y se veía un poco mejor que antes.

-¿Ya has comido antes de venir, hermano? –me preguntó él dirigiéndose a la cocina. Asentí.

-Si claro, pasé por un Starbucks antes –contesté, sentándome en una de las sillas de su mesón. Debía decirle que Anna le había llamado, al fin y al cabo, no sabía que había sucedido con ellos dos.

Joe se preparó un par de tostadas y luego se sentó frente a mí.

-Anna te llamó hace un rato y le dije que estabas ocupado –me callé para ver su reacción pero él se mantuvo comiendo en silencio, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Decidí continuar. –…Y me dijo que te llamaría más tarde de nuevo –le dije. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza con la mirada perdida.

-¡Ella ya no me importa. No quiero hablar más de ella! –respondió en voz alta, alterado. Me encogí de hombros sin decir nada. Joe se levantó de la mesa para lavar su plato.

-Lo siento, no sabía nada. No es mi culpa que tomes esa actitud conmigo, hermano –le reclamé. Aún de espaldas a mi, dejo de lavar su plato y se giro para mirarme.

-Perdón, no quería molestarte. Es sólo que… –suspiró sentándose nuevamente frente a mí. Esta vez se le notaba decepción en su mirada. Estaba más dispuesto en contarme que le pasaba. –Encontré a Anna besándose con un chico en su casa –espetó como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo mas repugnante en la tierra. Abrí los ojos como plato.

-¿Y que te dijo ella? –le pregunté.

-Nada… salí lo más deprisa posible de su casa y llegue acá. Quería olvidarme de todo, sentía mucha impotencia. Estaba dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella ayer y… yo quería decirle cuanto la quería, Nick. Si no fuese por ese idiot…

-¿Aún la sigues queriendo, Joe? –le interrumpí. Ya tenia claro que había pasado, y lo que importaba ahora era el qué pasará con ellos. Él bajo la mirada, cabizbajo.

-No… no lo sé –contestó en esa posición. Luego, levanto la cabeza bruscamente. –¡No, ya no quiero saber de mas ella! –exclamó y se levantó, caminando hacia el living. Se paró frente a una foto de él que estaba en su estante de cuando Joe tenía 18 años. Lo seguí hasta llegar a su lado.

-Joe oye, ¿Anna te explicó lo que pasó? Ni siquiera sabes si fue un beso. Puede que haya sido que él la estaba ayudando a ponerle un lente de contacto, o viceversa –dije intentando ponerle un lado positivo al asunto.

No funcionó.

Joe aún estaba serio, observando su foto como si tuviera algún valor especial para él. Luego, suspiró profundamente.

-¡Tenía unas ganas de golpear al imbécil ese! –exclamó –Pero ella… ella ni siquiera hizo nada, se quedó sentada mirándome. ¿Es que trató de jugar conmigo todo este tiempo? –dijo. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro, sin saber que decirle. Entonces, volví a recordar las tantas llamadas perdidas de ella en el móvil de Joe.

-Anna te ha llamado varias veces, Joe. Quizás quiere explicarte todo y tú no le das chance –le dije. Él frunció el ceño, y me miro detenidamente. Serio. Daba hasta miedo verlo así.

-No, Nicholas. Yo no necesito explicaciones. Las cosas están claras –sentía como su voz se quebraba por momentos, pero sin embargo la mantenía fuerte –¿Que me pretende decir? ¿Que nada es lo que parece? Esa es la típica excusa de todas. Es mejor que me olvide de todo esto –espetó, dándose media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

No quería seguir liando en ese problema, así que me regrese a casa. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo, para que pensara las cosas bien. Tal vez Joe tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba tiempo, o tal vez no. Lo que no quería era ver a mi hermano triste.

Eso de alguna manera también me afectaba a mí.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Narra Nick.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde aquella vez, y Joe aún seguía igual. Su actitud había cambiado un poco, estaba muy serio y se limitaba en salir seguidamente de su casa. Aparentaba ser el mismo de siempre, pero yo más que nadie sabía que por dentro no era así.

Y ya todo eso me estaba cansando.

Era miércoles por la tarde. Había estado todo el día en casa de Joe componiendo y arreglando algunas letras para nuestro álbum, aún así, no había logrado conseguir que Joe hiciera algo productivo.

-¿En serio seguirás estando así, Joe? –le pregunté cansado de todo esto. Su humor era un sarcasmo ácido.

-¿Así como? Estoy perfectamente bien, Nicholas –contestó irónico mientras jugaba con un lápiz con sus manos. Todas las canciones que había escrito se trataban de corazones rotos o de engaños, y eso no era lo que le queríamos mostrar a las fans realmente después de dos años sin un nuevo álbum.

Me levanté exasperado del sofá. No podía continuar con esto.

-¡No estas bien, Joseph! ¿Que no te ves? Tu actitud apesta –exclamé no tan alterado, pero si lo suficientemente alto. –Me voy, necesito hacer unas cosas ahorita. Continuaremos con esto después. Llámame cuando mi viejo hermano haya vuelto –le dije, mientras recogía mis cosas y salía de su casa.

Joe se quedó sin decir nada, se quedó mirándome fijo hasta que cerré la puerta. Me monté en el auto, pero antes tenía que hacer una llamada importante.

-¡Anna, es Nick! –exclamé cuando me descolgó. Había agarrado su número un día que estaba con Joe y en un descuido dejó su teléfono y lo tomé. Necesita hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Quería de vuelta a mi hermano y ahora mismo.

**Narra Anna.**

Una semana desde la última vez que vi a Joseph. Jamás pensé que las cosas iban a terminar así. O mejor dicho, ¿ya habían terminado del todo?

Desde ese día había cambiado personalmente. Ya no tenia el mismo carisma que antes, o por lo menos en el colegio era distinta. Ya Ed ni se atrevía a verme. ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Separarme de Joe y arruinar mi amistad con él? Porque si era así, le había salido muy bien. Me había arruinado todo. A veces Olivia venia a visitarme, pero nunca tenia ganas de hablar con ella. Y en realidad con nadie. Sólo con Matt. Papá se había ido a New York esa semana. Me sentía sola. Echaba de menos la compañía de Joe, lo echaba de menos a él y _sólo a él._

-Entonces quieres que nos veamos ahorita en el café del centro, ¿no? –le dije a Nick, quién me había llamado para quedar con él esta tarde.

-Sí, ya voy saliendo para allá. Tengo puesta una camisa negra, será fácil para ti reconocerme –me dijo él. Reí por lo bajo.

-Que tonto eres. Te reconocería así tuvieras una mascara puesta, por Dios, eres Nick Jonas. ¿Quién no lo haría? Yo creo que hasta un ciego puede hacerlo –contesté bromeando. Él también rió por un momento.

-¿En serio soy Nick Jonas? –dijo con tono de sorpresa. Rodé los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

-Eres un caso perdido, Nick –le dije, ignorando su comentario. –Bien, te colgaré para poder tener tiempo en arreglarme. Nos vemos en una hora, Nick.

-Perfecto –contestó –¡Y no hagas esperar al señor Presidente, puede que se enoje! –exclamó, y me colgó.

_¿Señor presidente? _

No le di mas vueltas al asunto, y me apresure en vestirme para llegar justo a tiempo.

Y tal cual como dije, una hora exactamente me tardé para llegar al café. Y allí se encontraba Nick, con su camisa negra…

-¡Hola, hola! –le saludé al acercarme a la mesa. Él se quitó sus lentes de sol y me esbozo una sonrisa.

-Vaya, eres puntual –me dijo, tendiéndome un vaso de café.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Y… ¿dónde está Obama? –le pregunté mirando por encima de mi vaso todo el local. Nick soltó una carcajada fuerte que casi escupía su café. Lo miré divertida. –¿Que te sucede? –le dije entre risas. Él trató de recomponerse, aguantando las risas.

-Nada… nada. Pronto sabrás sobre que te hablo y quizás te rías de este momento –me contestó, mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-Entonces, ¿porque querías verme hoy? –le dije volviendo a la seriedad, yendo directo al grano. Él carraspeó.

-Esto… He estado preocupado por mi hermano estos últimos días y sé que es por lo que pasó entre ustedes –me dijo. Por un momento me sentí incomoda, pero luego se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tomé un poco de mi café para que se me pasara.

Nada.

-Eh… ¿y que puedo hacer yo al respecto? –le pregunté tratando de sonar dura y que mi voz no se quebrara.

-Vamos Anna, tanto como tu y yo sabemos que aún quieres a Joe y sé que esto les esta afectando a ambos. ¿Tú crees que los días de ebriedad de Joe son qué? ¿Que todas tus…

-¿Ha estado ebrio? –le pregunté preocupada, interrumpiéndolo. Él asintió.

-Déjame continuar, por favor. ¿Crees que todas tus llamadas a él son que? Aunque tú no lo creas a Joe le importas, pero su orgullo y rabia no lo dejan acercarse a ti. Y yo sé que tu todavía sientes algo por él –finalizó. El nudo que tenia en mi garganta se hacia mas fuerte. Pero no tenia que llorar, tenia que mantenerme fuerte.

_Intento fallido._ Una estúpida lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla. Por suerte, Nick no la vio. O al menos eso creí.

-Sí, aún no me he olvidado de Joseph y creo que sería difícil que lo hiciera –le confesé finalmente. Ya me había cansado, no quería seguir ocultando tanto sufrimiento. Quería arreglar todo de una buena vez.

-¡Lo sabia! –dijo victorioso. Le lancé una mirada significante. –Ahora, tratemos de arreglar todo esto de una vez –me dijo. Fruncí el labio.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunté en un hilo de voz. –He llamado a Joe miles de veces y a él parece no importarle.

-Ya te lo dije, si le importas y mucho. Es sólo que aun esta dolido.

-¿Y que puedo hacer, Nick? Ya no se que otra cosa intentar –contesté.

-Podemos llamarlo, y yo estaré contigo cuando lo hagas –me dijo. –Quiero ver a mi hermano ser como antes. Ya no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra tanto, y no quiero verte a ti llorar nunca más –_Joder, si lo había notado._ Con la yema de su dedo, limpió el rastro de la lágrima en mi mejilla. Esbocé una sonrisa.

Jamás pensé que Nick Jonas llegaría a preocuparse tanto por mí.

-Y, y... ¿Cuando lo llamamos? –le pregunté, saliendo de mi trance y volviendo a su plan.

-Ahora mismo –dijo viendo su reloj, alarmándose. –¡Mierda, creo que de momento no! Tengo que ir a casa de mamá ahora mismo. ¿Que te parece mas tarde? –me preguntó.

-Perfecto, ve a mi casa a las 7:05 –le dije. Él asintió.

-Me parece bien. Ahora, ¿nos vamos? –me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba sus brazos. _Sus brazos… sus brazos… sus brazos... _

_Tan fuertes como los Joe._

-Por su.. supuesto –balbuceé como una idiota. Y no, no gustaba de Nick. Era sólo que tenía unos brazos y espalda dignos de admirar. –Oye Nick…

-¿Que?

-¿Joe sabe que estoy aquí contigo? –le pregunté, curiosa.

-Tranquila, él no sabe nada –me guiñó un ojo. –Ven, te llevaré a tu casa –me dijo mientras caminábamos hasta su auto. Me negué.

-No, gracias pero creo que prefiero irme caminando. Necesito despejar mi mente y pensar en que le diré a Joseph mas tarde –le respondí riendo nerviosa. Él me regalo una sonrisa, y sin insistir mas, salió del lugar en su auto como caballo de carreras.

Sin más que hacer ahí, me puse andar hasta mi casa.

* * *

**Sé que últimamente los capítulos me están quedando muy cortos, pero creo que es necesario hacerlo. Bueeeeeeeeeeno, gracias a las que dejan reviews.. son tan bellas :').**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Narra Nick.**

Mamá había planeado una cena familiar para esa tarde y por poco la olvidaba. Llegué a casa de mis padres justo a tiempo, cuando ya todos se acercaban a la mesa.

-Disculpen la tardanza, estaba en… una reunión importante –les dije a mis padres al llegar, yéndome a sentar rápidamente en mi silla… junto a Joe.

Y como siempre, se notaba su mal humor por encima de todo. Suspiré por lo bajo. Kevin nos miraba a ambos, preocupado. Obviamente él ya sabía que algo pasaba.

-¿Y que reunión importante era esa, Nicholas? –me preguntó mamá. Tosí estrepitosamente, por poco me ahogaba con la comida.

-Eh… aún no quiero dar detalles, pero sé que les encantará cuando todo esté listo –mentí. Y bueno, en parte no. Una cosa era cierta, había quedado con unos productores de Broadway dos días atrás y me habían propuesto un papel protagónico en una de sus obras.

¡Era la mejor noticia en años! Ese siempre había sido mi sueño, ir a Broadway.

Mamá asintió totalmente convencida, al igual que papá, Kevin y Danielle quienes me miraban con una gran sonrisa.

-Y cuéntame Joseph… ¿Porque no has traído más a Anna a casa? Esa chica es tan adorable –comentó mamá nuevamente, mirando sonriente a Joseph. Este, en cambio, dejó de comer e hizo el impulso de levantarse.

-Disculpen, creo que se me ha quitado el apetito. Subiré a la habitación un momento –dijo sin más, saliendo de inmediato del comedor. Todos en la mesa estaban desconcertados. Sentí la necesidad de ir tras de él, pero Kevin se me adelantó.

-Permítanme, iré a ver que le sucede –exclamó Kevin, saliendo tras de Joe. La cara de mis padres era un poema, estaban totalmente impresionados. Era extraño que cosas así pasaran en la cena familiar. Y aún más si venían de Joe.

-¿Que le sucede a Joseph? –preguntó papá serio. Me encogí de hombros, sin decir nada. Yo era el único que sabia perfectamente que le pasaba a Joe pero no era de mi incumbencia estar regándolo. Creo que eso le tocaba al mismo Joe.

-Creo que… creo que iré también a ver que le sucede –les dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Luego subí a la habitación de Joe, encontrándome con Kevin en el pasillo.

-Me dice que lo deje en paz –me dijo apenas llegué. Me recosté contra la pared, mirando preocupado a Kevin –¿Sabes que le pasa? –me preguntó. Asentí sin muchos ánimos. Ver a Joe en ese estado me afectaba mucho. Él además de ser mi hermano mayor, era mi mejor amigo y su felicidad era importante tanto para mí como para Kevin.

-Sí… –le dije y procedí en contarle a Kevin. Siempre le habíamos llamado a Kevin como el _"sabio del bosque"_, y cada vez que teníamos un problema, él siempre sabía como resolverlo.

-Entonces Joe tiene mal de amores… –espetó cuando terminé de decirle todo. –Supongo que esto se le pasará en algún momento, pero si Anna realmente lo quiere como tú dices, en dos días tendremos a nuestro Joe de vuelta y más feliz que nunca –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Habíamos estado hablando justamente en frente a la puerta de la habitación de Joseph, asegurándonos de que _todo_ lo que había hablado con Anna y le había dicho a Kevin, él lo haya escuchado.

-¡Vaya, ya van a ser las 7:00! –exclamé alarmado al notar la hora en mi móvil. –Quedé en verme con Anna en 20 minutos. Me tengo que ir, asegúrate de que Joe esté aún vivo y que no se le haya ocurrido la fatal idea de tirarse por el balcón –le dije, mientras me alejaba para bajar e irme. Kevin negó con la cabeza, dejándome como un caso perdido y se disponía a tocar la puerta de Joe.

Bajé deprisa, me despedí de mis padres y Danielle, y conduje rápido hasta la casa de Anna. Tenía todas mis esperanzas en Kevin, en que le quitaría esa etapa de emo a Joseph con sus megas charlas.

Llegué justamente a las 7 y cinco minutos a su casa. Toqué el timbre dos veces y nadie me abrió. La puerta estaba un poco abierta, así que me tome el atrevimiento en pasar. Caminé hasta la cocina encontrándome con una señora, aparentaba ser la dama de limpieza.

-Disculpe… –le dije en voz baja, sorprendiéndola. Pero algo me sorprendió a mi más… estaba llorando.

-¿Quién es… es usted? –me preguntó sollozando. Me acerqué a ella, preocupado. No toleraba ver a una mujer llorar.

-Soy un amigo de Anna, pero… ¿por qué está llorando? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Anna? –contesté nervioso. La señora se negaba en contestarme por su crisis.

_¿Quería decirme de una vez que carajos pasaba?_

-Matt… su hermano ha tenido un accidente y… está muy mal en el hospital. Creo que ha muerto –respondió entre llantos. Me quedé en blanco, literalmente. La señora se lanzó en mis brazos y continuó llorando en mi pecho. No sabía que hacer, estaba atónito.

Pobre Anna. Necesitaba verla y brindarle mi apoyo.

Pero lo siguiente que vi fue tan rápido que no supe como reaccionar…

Anna estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, totalmente roja y sus ojos parecían dos enormes lagunas. Luego, corrió escaleras arriba y entonces se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

**Lo sé, este capítulo fue extremadamente corto. Es el más corto que he subido hasta ahora, creo. Pero es que debía dejarlo hasta ahí. Recomiendo escuchar I'm Yours de The Script para el próximo capítulo… **


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Narra Anna.**

Mis rodillas se hicieron débiles al escuchar eso. No podía ser verdad.

Mi hermano Matt no podía estar grave, no podía morir.

Sentía muchísima rabia.

_¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?_ ¿Acaso el destino se las había planeado para hacerme sufrir?

Primero Joe, ¿y ahora Matt?

Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi habitación fue tirarme sobre mi cama y llorar. No me imaginaba mi vida sin Matt, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi todo.

De repente tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Puedo entrar? –Era Nick. Mis ánimos estaban por el piso. Sin embargo él entró, y se acercó lentamente a mí. Por más que quisiera estar sola, necesitaba compañía.

-No te vayas… por favor… –logré decir en un hilo de voz. Le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado. Lo hizo. Inmediatamente que lo tuve a un lado, me abracé a él y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Quizás no pueda decir las palabras como tales, pero estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, Anna –me dijo el, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura.

-Gracias Nick... –contesté en un murmuro. Traté de reincorporarme en mi cama y estar a su altura. Había estado hecha un ovillo, abrazándome hacia él como una sanguijuela. –Disculpa por mojar tu camisa –le dije avergonzada. Él torció su sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

-No te preocupes por mi camisa –contestó –Ahora, ¿que te parece si vamos al hospital para asegurarnos de que tu hermano esté bien? –Tenía miedo. Miedo en llegar y enterarme de que mi hermano había muerto.

-Mi vida es un asco. Todo el tiempo me pasan cosas malas, estoy cansada de eso –dije. Él me miró alarmado.

-Nunca repitas eso en tu vida, ¿de acuerdo? –espetó seriamente. –Tu vida es hermosa y esas cosas malas, como tú dices, son solo obstáculos a los cuales tu tienes que mostrarte fuerte –me dijo, esta vez, regalándome una sonrisa tierna.

No sé si fue un impulso o simplemente porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero lo abracé fuertemente. Él correspondió mi abrazo de igual manera.

-_Desearía que Joe estuviese conmigo ahora mismo _-pensé. O espera…

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿Quieres que lo llame? –me preguntó aún abrazándome. Intenté separarme de él un poco.

-No… –contesté rápidamente –Es decir, no quiero que Joe se entere aún –le dije. Nick me miró confundido y luego se puso de pie en un impulso.

-Está bien. ¿Nos vamos ya al hospital? Es necesario que estés con tu hermano, Anna –me dijo él, extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a parar.

De alguna manera tenía que enfrentarlo e ir a ver a Matt. Sentía que no iba a soportar verlo ahí en una cama, inconsciente…

No tardamos mucho para salir de mi casa e ir en el auto de Nick al hospital.

-¿Dónde está tu papá? ¿Sabe algo del accidente? –preguntó Nick cuando casi llegábamos al sitio. Negué con la cabeza perdidamente.

-Él está en New York, tenía que trabajar y no creo que sepa nada –le dije –Si supiese algo ya estaría aquí ahora mismo. –Nick asintió en silencio y se dispuso a estacionar su auto. Luego se bajó de este rápidamente y lo rodeo para poder abrirme la puerta.

_Tal cual un caballero._

-Todo estará bien, ya verás –me dijo antes de entrar. Me miró fijamente y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Todas las enfermeras y señoras, y algunas chicas que estaban ahí, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver entrar a Nick. Y claro, es que no todos los días uno de los cantantes mas famosos del momento llega a tu hospital abrazando a una chica consigo.

-Si las miradas mataran, créeme que ya estaría mas que muerta –le susurré a Nick entre dientes al notar que todas las chicas me miraban de mala manera. Él se rió brevemente.

-Lo sé. Lo he notado –me respondió de igual manera. La situación era un tanto graciosa. Era extraño que ninguna de esas lo estuviera acosando.

Entonces una enfermera se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? –nos dijo. Noté como miraba a Nick perdidamente, por poco y empezaba a babear. Pero automáticamente mis nervios y mi crisis volvieron.

-Matt… Saldford, ¿donde está él? –le pregunté un poco exaltada. La enfermera frunció el labio mientras que buscaba entre sus archivos que llevaba en las manos.

Nick puso su mano en mi hombro, demostrándome apoyo.

-Sí… aquí está –dijo por fin, luego de buscar por un momento. –Esta en la habitación 329, pero no pueden pasar… su estado de salud es muy delicado.

Así como cuando sientes que el mundo se te viene abajo y no sientes fuerzas de nada. Algo así sentí en ese momento. Las lágrimas fueron las primeras en reaccionar y salir como una cascada de mis ojos.

-Pero… necesito verlo, él es mi hermano… sólo quiero verlo… por favor –le rogué con la voz quebrada. No lo soportaba más.

Aún así la enfermera se negaba en dejarme pasar.

¿Pero acaso tenía un corazón de piedra? ¿O nunca ha estado a punto de perder a un ser importante en su vida? Su frialdad me frustraba cada vez más.

-Por favor, déjenos verlo. Es solo un momento… por favor –insistió Nick de la manera más dulce posible.

Y como si fuese sido el presidente del país, la enfermera accedió fácilmente. _¡Pero que puta era!_

-Está bien… vengan conmigo –dijo finalmente, mientras se daba la vuelta. Nick me tomó del brazo y lo entrelazó con el de él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos, haciéndolo de mi posesión por el momento.

_No le iba a dar el gusto a esa mujerzuela de querer seducir a Nick, _aunque no me importara en lo absoluto.

-Es aquí –espetó cuando nos paramos en una puerta blanca. Y ahí estaba… a través de un ventanal vi a mi hermano, conectado a muchos cables y con algunas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Matt… –solté en voz baja, acercándome al ventanal. No me importaba nada, sólo me importaba él y que aún estuviese con vida. Y como era de esperar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente. Pero esta vez eran silenciosas...

-¿Y que fue lo que ocurrió? –oí que le preguntaba Nick a la enfermera.

-Tuvo un accidente de auto. Al parecer el otro chico que estaba con él murió. Por suerte Matt está con vida, se ha salvado de milagro –le contestó ella.

Me quedé helada. ¿Que otro chico iba con Matt?

-¿Quién iba con él? –le pregunté interrumpiéndolos.

Ella busco nuevamente entre sus registros hasta dar con el nombre.

-Adam… James –contestó en tono de pena. Abrí la boca, atónita.

No lo podía creer. Adam era el mejor amigo de Matt desde toda la vida, ambos eran inseparables. No me podía imaginar la reacción de Matt al enterarse.

-¿Y… donde está él ahorita? Digo, su cuerpo… –le volví a preguntar. Estaba totalmente sorprendida. Es increíble como la vida dura tan poco.

-Sus familiares vinieron por él hace una hora para empezar con su acto velatorio –contestó. Me lleve la mano a la boca, todavía tratando de caer en la realidad. El tan sólo pensar que pudo haber sido mi hermano, me hacía estremecer. –Lo siento mucho –me dijo ante mi etapa de shock. Luego se dio hizo el ademan de irse, pero Nick la detuvo.

-Espere, necesito hacerle una pregunta –exclamó él yéndose con ella. No le di mucha atención al que iría hacer Nick y me senté en el piso, abrazando mis piernas.

En esa parte del hospital no había sillas. Era un pasillo solitario y frio. Era un poco tétrico más que todo porque no se escuchaba casi nada.

Al poco rato, volvió Nick.

-La he convencido de poder pasar la noche aquí –me dijo Nick, colocándose a mi lado.

-Creo que tus encantos si funcionan –le dije. Él soltó unas risas.

-Jamás dudes de ellos, nunca me fallan –contestó con aires de grandeza. Bufé por lo bajo.

-Vaya, me sorprende tu egocentrismo –le dije irónica.

-Por lo menos te logré sacar una sonrisa –contestó ignorando mi comentario. Volví a sonreír por inercia. La compañía de Nick me estaba ayudando mucho.

-Gracias, Nick. No sé que seria de mí ahora mismo si no estuvieras aquí. Me has servido de mucha ayuda, me has hecho mantenerme fuerte ante toda esta situación –le agradecí totalmente. Él desvió la mirada a sus pies, algo tímido, y luego volvió a mirarme.

-No tienes que agradecerme, Anna. Esto es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse y apoyarse en los momentos difíciles –contestó apretando mi mano con fuerza, pero con dulzura. –Te lo he dicho varias veces, sólo espera un poco más y estarás bien.

Lo abracé fuertemente, agradeciéndole aún más. Nick era uno de las pocas personas que consideraba como un verdadero amigo. A pesar del poco tiempo conociéndolo, me había demostrado tanto aprecio.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo –le dije apoyada en su hombro.

-Gracias por ser mi _mejor_ amiga –dijo él, imitándome. Luego paso sus brazos alrededor de mí, acercándome más hacia él.

_¿Mejor amiga?_ Se escuchaba lindo...

El frio en el pasillo era terrible, así que ese abrazo me cayó como anillo al dedo.

**Comenten, linduras, comenten. Gracias por seguir leyendo. :)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Narra Joe.**

Sí, había escuchado todo lo que Nicholas le había dicho a Kevin. Y tenía que ser sincero, no aguantaba más no poder hablarle a Anna. Si todo eso que había dicho Nick era verdad, entonces yo había actuado como un completo estúpido con ella.

Kevin había insistido en que lo dejara pasar en mi habitación, hasta que finalmente cedí. Estuvo hablando conmigo y contándome lo que le había dicho Nick, aunque yo ya lo supiera. Honestamente su charla de "hermano mayor" me había echo reaccionar y sentirme mas culpable de lo que había hecho.

Después de que Kevin se fue, decidí quedarme esa noche en casa de mis padres. Hacia un tiempo que no lo hacia.

No pude pegar los ojos en toda la noche, estuve dando vueltas en mi cama. Tantas cosas me pasaban por la mente. No sabía si llamarla o no... Intenté llamar a Nick pero tenía su móvil apagado, cosa que era extraña.

Y no fue hasta que amaneció que decidí ir hasta su casa para hablar con él. No había dormido nada la noche anterior. Pase a comprar un café para poder mantenerme despierto durante la mañana. Tomé mi móvil e intenté llamar a Nick nuevamente pero nada, no atendía.

Llegué a su casa y toqué su timbre varias veces. Pensé en lo peor… ¿Y si había tenido una de sus bajas de insulina?

-¡Nicholas! –exclamé al entrar a su casa inmediatamente. Nick y yo nos habíamos intercambiado una llave de cada una de nuestras casas, en casos de emergencia.

Busqué por toda su casa hasta llegar a su habitación cayendo en cuenta de algo: Nick no había pasado la noche en casa.

Y ya creía saber con quien estaba...

**Narra Nick.**

Nunca había encontrado el piso de un hospital tan cómodo para dormir. Tampoco es que era la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no me quejaba.

Anna había dormido apoyada en mí toda la noche. Hasta que la enfermera nos despertó a ambos.

-Buenos días, dormilones –canturreó en voz baja. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, esbozándole una sonrisa mientras Anna se frotaba los ojos intentando adaptarse a la luz.

-Buenos días –contestó Anna con voz gangosa. Luego me miró y sonrió.

-Mis amores, disculpen que los despierte pero tienen que desalojar el pasillo. El doctor que verá a tu hermano llegará en cualquier momento –nos dijo. Anna y yo nos levantamos del piso rápidamente.

-¿Como ha estado Matt? –le preguntó Anna, preocupada.

-Él está igual que anoche. Aunque su ritmo cardiaco ha estado estable durante toda la noche –contestó antes de irse. Eso significaba que estaba recuperándose.

-¿Crees que mi hermano va a estar bien? –me preguntó Anna mirándome fijamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, linda. Poco a poco irá mejorando –le dije abrazándola brevemente. Ella me sonrió, y ambos nos dispusimos en ir a la sala de esperas.

A esa hora casi no había gente allí, así que con suerte pudimos encontrar toda la sala vacía teniendo la libertad de sentarnos en cualquiera de los muebles.

-Nick, si quieres ve a tu casa y descansa un poco –me dijo Anna luego de un rato. La mire sobresaltado.

-¿Qué, y dejarte sola aquí? No me lo permitiría –le dije. Ella siguió insistiendo en que debía irme a descansar.

-Pero Nick, si quieres ve a darte una ducha y descansas un rato. Yo estaré bien aquí, te lo prometo –me dijo, finalmente convenciéndome. Suspiré por lo bajo.

-Bien, tú ganas. Pero solo iré un momento y regreso. Creo que me caería un poco bien una ducha en estos momentos –le dije, poniéndome de pie. Le di un beso en su cabeza y salí rápidamente del hospital.

Conduje rápido a mi casa, pensando en la rica ducha que me esperaba. Estacioné mi auto e inmediatamente me dirigí a mi habitación.

-¿Que tal tu noche, hermano? –preguntó Joseph, sorprendiéndome.

¿Qué hacia él en mi habitación? Y por su cara, estaba de mal humor aún.

-¿Que haces aquí, Joe? –le pregunté. Sin embargo, él ignoro mi pregunta.

-¿Muy romántica tu velada anoche? –continuó con su interrogatorio –¡Y que egoístas que son! ¡Ni siquiera me pudieron invitar! –exclamó siendo totalmente sarcástico. Lo miré seriamente. No sabía que carajo le pasaba a mi hermano.

-¿De que mierda hablas, Joseph? ¿Estás loco? –le espeté, exaltado. Él se levantó, parándose frente a mí.

-De que estuviste anoche con Anna –contestó duramente, y siendo directo. Su mirada de frialdad casi me intimidaba, pero fui más fuerte que él.

-Sí, estuve con ella –le dije, de igual manera. Él alzó sus cejas, sorprendido y aparentemente dolido -Pero no es lo que piensas, Joe –le aclaré antes de que pensará peor.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que es lo que no pienso? –dijo en voz alta. Estaba a punto de contarle lo que le había pasado, pero primero quería desquitarme con él. Su actitud estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

-¿Desde cuando te empezaste a interesar por Anna nuevamente? –le pregunté intentando sonar rudo. Si algo bueno tenía que sacar de todo esto, eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Joseph hacia ella.

-¡Desde siempre, nunca he dejado de hacerlo! –respondió exasperado.

**¡Bingo! **

-¿Sabes porque estaba anoche con Anna? –le dije. Él asintió aún cabreado. –Su hermano tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital –contesté. La expresión de Joe cambió repentinamente, casi estaba pálido.

-¿Que-qué? ¿Que ocurrió con Matt? ¿Está bien? ¿Como esta Anna? –su estado nervioso salió a flote. Cada vez que lo estaba, hacia mil preguntas a la vez y hablaba rápido. –¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, Nicholas? –exclamó acelerado, tomándome de mis hombros y batuqueándome. Me deshice de su agarre.

-¡Cálmate, Joseph! –le grité para que se tranquilizara un poco – Matt tuvo un accidente de auto, está en cuidados intensivos y Anna está un poco bien. No te lo dije antes porque ella no me lo permitió, pero está _sola_ en el hospital. Y ahora yo, me iré a dar una ducha –le dije, afincándome en la palabra sola para ver si así mi lento hermano caía.

Joe se había quedado parado, tratando de procesar cada palabra. Fui hasta el baño deseando que lo que estaba pensando pasara y sí, funcionó. Se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

Ese era el Joseph que echaba de menos, el que no era orgulloso de nada. El que luchaba por lo que quería.

Finalmente me metí en la regadera, tomando una ducha de agua caliente que tanto había estado esperando.

**Narra Joe.**

Salí rápidamente de la casa de Nick, me monte en mi auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el hospital.

_DJ Danger tomando las calles, el peligro estaba rondando._

Mi Anna estaba sola allí y seguramente me necesitaba. Tenía que haber estado con ella desde un principio. Era extraño que le hubiese dicho a Nicholas que no me avisara nada, pero también era obvio. Tenia que apresurarme en llegar y poder verla. Estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Porque tuve que ser tan idiota y comportarme de esa manera con ella? –maldije por lo bajo mientras conducía un poco acelerado.

El camino se me hizo corto y al entrar al hospital. Me dirigí justamente a la recepción apenas entré.

-Buen día, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra Matt Saldford? –le pregunte un poco agitado a la recepcionista.

-Sí, él esta en cuidados intensivos desde anoche. Aún no muestra mejoría –contestó. Me apoye en la barra de muestra. Me sentí mal de momento por Anna. Pobre de ella. Debí haber estado con ella apoyándola y dándole fuerzas. Pero no, había sido un estúpido y orgulloso.

-¿Hay algún familiar de él aquí? –le volví a preguntar. La señora asintió señalándome un largo pasillo. Le agradecí por lo bajo, y me dispuse en caminar hasta allá.

Pero me detuve en seco, cuando una dolorosa imagen hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera y se arrugara.

Era ella, mi Anna. Estaba ahí, sola y sentada, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil. No soportaba verla así.

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella.

* * *

**Hola bomboncitos. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Comenten, por favor. A partir de ahora subiré capitulo cada domingo, quizás. Besos :)**


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Narra Anna.**

No había sabido nada de mi hermano en toda la mañana. Los doctores pasaban constantemente y ninguno se molestaba en informarme de su estado. Me sentía mal, sola.

Estaba sentada cabizbaja, tratando de secar mis lágrimas y no seguir llorando. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba alguien más en ese pasillo conmigo. Intenté ver por el rabillo del ojo, topándome con unos pies medio chuecos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco vertiginoso. ¿Acaso era quién yo…?

Alce mi mirada velozmente, encontrándome con esos ojos con los cuales había estado deseando ver desde hace mucho.

-Joseph –logré decir asombrada, al verlo. Él me sonrió. Mi corazón empezó a latir con furia por su presencia. Era a él quién necesitaba para sentirme mejor, lo extrañaba.

Me reincorpore rápidamente y me lance en sus brazos sin ni siquiera dejarlo decir una palabra. Joe correspondió mi abrazo, haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte y reconfortable. Era como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin estar cerca de él.

-Yo… fui un estúpido, Anna. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho –alcanzó a decir él en voz baja.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Joe –le susurré en el oído, haciéndole entender que no me importaba lo que había hecho. Sólo me importaba que él estuviera aquí... _conmigo._

Joe simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y permaneció abrazado a mí. Era como si nos necesitáramos del uno al otro para sobrevivir. No pensaba separarme de los brazos de él ni un segundo. Quería recuperar todas esas ganas perdidas, esas veces en la que sólo un abrazo de él me podía sentir mejor.

-Señorita Saldford –dijo una voz a mis espaldas, haciendo que me separa de Joe por un momento. Era el doctor Hoffman, quién había estado tratando a Matt. –El joven Matt sigue mejorando, quizás pronto despierte. Pero de momento aún necesita estar aquí –aseveró, yéndose nuevamente.

-¡Matt está fuera de peligro! –exclamé, mirando a Joe ansiosa.

¿Era él acaso una especie de ángel guardián? Apenas hizo llegar, y todo empezó a mejorar de repente.

-Eso es un milagro. Verás que todo estará mejor –me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente. Me estremecí un poco por dentro. Aún no me acostumbraba a la mirada de Joe penetrándome completamente. –Ahora ven, vayamos a desayunar. Sé que necesitas comer aunque sea un poco –dijo, tomándome de la mano para llevarme consigo. Lo detuve un momento.

-Joe, sobre aquel día… –empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Luego hablaremos de eso. No te preocupes, ahora lo que realmente importa es Matt y tu –respondió, para luego darme un tierno beso en la mejilla. Dejándome fuera de combate.

Luego entrelazó su mano con la mía, y caminamos dispuestos en ir al cafetín del hospital y comprar algo.

Era la chica más feliz del mundo en ese momento y nadie lo podía arruinar. Mi hermano estaba con vida y se estaba recuperando; tenía un nuevo mejor amigo, Nick, al cual apreciaba muchísimo y por supuesto, tenía a Joseph nuevamente conmigo. Estaba tan agradecida con ellos dos. Me habían hecho más fuerte de lo que había estado hasta ahora.

…

Estábamos charlando muy a gusto en una pequeña mesa en el cafetín, mientras comíamos. Le había dicho a Joseph que no tenía hambre pero por mucho que insistió, terminó comprándome un sándwich.

Extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa de Joe, me obligué a verlo por unos instantes mientras él me contaba una anécdota que había tenido.

-Cuando a Nicholas le diagnosticaron diabetes… –empezó a decir Joe, pero lo interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-¿Nick tiene diabetes? –le pregunté asombrada. No tenia la mínima idea de que él padecía de eso. Se veía tan fuerte físicamente y en todos los aspectos.

-Sí –contestó Joe. Lo dejé proseguir para que me siguiera contando. –…desde hace seis años. Y cuando me enteré pensé que perdería a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Estaba asustado. Sin embargo, supe como sobrellevarlo y mira, mi hermano está bien y es fuerte. –dijo él. Joseph siguió contándome pero yo estaba absorta entre lo que me había contando, y en detallar cada uno de sus gestos.

Observaba con cuidado sus profundos ojos color miel, sus perfectos labios, su nariz, las pecas que tenia al rededor de esta, y sus largas pestañas. Hasta que alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Saldford? –exclamó alguien. Volteé sobresaltada. Era la enfermera.

-Dígame, ¿pasa algo? ¿Matt está bien? –contesté preocupada, poniéndome de pie.

-Calma, todo debe estar bien –me dijo Joe en voz baja, colocándose de pie y poniendo su mano en mi hombro. –¿Pasó algo? –le preguntó él a la enfermera.

-El joven Saldford se encuentra de maravilla. Sólo venia a decirle que lo acaban de trasladar a una habitación, y que ya pueden estar con él.

-¿Y ya despertó? –exclamé exaltada.

-Aún no, pero seguramente lo hará dentro de poco –contestó, mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.

Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese momento, no cabía duda.

-Gracias –le dije a Joe abrazándolo fuertemente, y luego le di un beso en la mejilla. –Eres mi héroe –le sonreí. Él me miro tiernamente, tomándome de la mano.

-¿Vamos? –me preguntó señalando en dirección a la salida. Asentí, dejándome llevar nuevamente por él.

Al llegar a la habitación vi a Matt acostado en la cama. Ya no estaba conectado a tantos cables, y lucia fantástico. Aún estaba dormido. Sigilosamente, Joe y yo nos sentamos en un sofá justo al lado de la cama de Matt. Esperaría todo el tiempo necesario sólo por ver a mi hermano despertar.

Joe me rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que me abrazara a él como una lapa. Mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón; y este latía fuertemente y desmadrado.

Me sentía satisfecha teniendo a Joe así de cerca. Era lo que venia necesitando todo este tiempo.

**Narra Joe.**

Estar sentado con Anna, abrazándola y acariciando su suave cabello me ponía tan feliz. Feliz de que todo estaba saliendo de manera positiva, y yo estaba ahí para brindarle todo mi apoyo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todo estaba claro: La amaba y tenía que estar junto a ella para sentirme completo. Pero tenía que decirle todo lo que significaba ella para mí. Se me estaba haciendo duro guardar mas todo lo que sentía. Quizás no era el momento adecuado pero en cuanto saliera Matt del hospital, se lo haría saber de inmediato.

-_Contrálate, Joseph. Esperemos un poco mas_ –dije hacia mis adentros. Casi como un pensamiento… Pero sin percatarme, lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Te pasa algo, Joe? –preguntó Anna, recomponiéndose para mirarme fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Me puse a jugar con mis manos, sin saber que decirle.

-Eh… no, nada. Sólo que… –Justo antes de que pudiera haberle dicho cualquier idiotez que me pasara por la mente, un gimoteo nos sobresaltó inmediatamente.

Era Matt, y estaba despertando.

-¡Matthew! –exclamó ella totalmente emocionada, acercándose al borde de la cama de Matt. Me puse de pie inmediatamente, y los observe desde una distancia prudencial. No quería estorbar en ese momento.

_Salvado justamente por la campana, Joe._ Pensé, ante todo. Me alegraba muchísimo de que Matt hubiese despertado tan pronto.

Por fin las cosas iban mejorando.

**Narra Anna.**

¡Finalmente, Matt había despertado! Sin tener control absoluto en mí en ese momento, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir precipitadamente.

-¡Tenía mucho miedo que no despertaras, hermano! Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? –exclamé en carrerilla, intentando calmarme. Matt aún no podía hablar, así que solo se limito a asentir. Pude notar sus ojos empañados por un momento y tomé su mano, apretándola con delicadeza.

Joseph nos miraba a ambos desde el sofá, y luego se atrevió a acercarse.

-¡Matt, amigo! Que bueno que despertaste, nos tenías a todos preocupados –espetó Joe colocándose a mi lado. No pase por alto el detalle de que me había tomado por la cintura, y me acercó a él.

_Y como siempre, aquí venían las piernas de gelatina..._

Matt se veía confundido, y claro, es que antes de que él tuviese el accidente le había dicho que Joe no me hablaba. Sin embargo, él tenía la esperanza de que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo y así fue.

-¡Vaya, que éxito. El paciente Saldford ha despertado! –exclamó el doctor Hoffman, entrando a la habitación. Joe y yo volteamos exaltados, separándonos como acción instantánea.

-Eh, sí, despertó hace menos de diez minutos –le dije, mientras él revisaba su ritmo cardiaco y media sus pulsaciones.

-¡Está en perfecto estado! –dijo una vez que terminó de examinarlo. –¿Pueden esperar un momento afuera mientras que le hago otros chequeos? –nos ordenó a ambos. Sin más tiempo que perder, Joe y yo salimos rápidamente de la habitación quedándonos en el pasillo.

-¡Por Dios, no le he avisado a Nick que Matt despertó! –exclamé desconcertada.

-Tranquila, ya le he avisado hace un momento –me dijo Joe, haciendo que me relajara totalmente. Luego, pasó su brazo por mis hombros, abrazándome.

¿Ya había dicho lo rico que olía Joseph?

Su perfume se había vuelto mi debilidad.

-¿Es tu misión en esta vida ser mi héroe y salvarme en todas las cosas que hago mal? –le aludí, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Como respuesta de él soltó unas risas divertidas. –No, no respondas. Sé que lo eres o sino el papel de superman te sale muy bien –le dije esbozándole una sonrisa. Joe negó con la cabeza y procedió a robarme un beso en la mejilla.

Mal paso.

En el momento que traté de esquivarlo, nuestras narices rozaron y nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Jamás sentí a mi corazón latir de semejante manera. Estaba totalmente perdida en los ojos de Joe. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca. Nuestras respiraciones estaban entre cortadas. Iba a pasar… Joseph me iba a besar. Estaba preparada.

Cerré lo ojos, probar finalmente esos labios los cuales había estado deseando desde hace semanas.

-¡Anna! –gritaron mi nombre, sobresaltándome por completo.

En verdad… ¿No les ha pasado que quieren golpear a cualquiera que se te atravesara en frente, sólo porque alguien había arruinado uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida? Nunca me había sentido tan frustrada en la vida.

Me giré buscando al culpable de mi frustración, dispuesta a insultarlo sin importarme; pero me detuve casi helada, literalmente, al darme cuenta que era mi papá.

La cara de Joe era un poema.

* * *

**Hola linduras, espero que les esté gustando todo. ¡Me encantan sus reviews, por cierto! Me dan demasiados ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Son las mejores, no dejen de comentar. Ya saben que subiré cada domingo un nuevo capítulo, al menos de que no soporte tanto y suba en el transcurso de la semana. Compartan, si quieren :-).**


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Narra Anna.**

-Pa… papá –balbuceé al verlo. Él estaba parado frente a mí, esbozando una sonrisa. Pensé que había visto mi escena con Joe. Me había cagado toda, literalmente.

No me esperaba verlo ahí; es decir, había olvidado por completo en avisarle sobre el accidente de Matt.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? ¿Matt está bien? ¿Puedo verlo? –se acercó a mi para abrazarme, totalmente preocupado. Miré a Joe por encima del hombro de mi papá. Él se mantenía un poco distante y parecía estar apenado.

-No te preocupes, papá. Siento mucho no avisarte antes, no me había dado tiempo. Él esta en su habitación, y ya se encuentra mucho mejor –le dije. Soltó un gran suspiro al escuchar eso.

-Tranquila, Anna. Llamé a casa esta mañana y Pattie me contó todo. Tuve que agarrar un vuelo de inmediato hasta acá –me dijo él tomando mis manos y besándolas, como siempre lo hacia. Le sonreí.

-Hola, señor Saldford –se acercó Joseph finalmente para saludarlo.

-Jonas, ¿como te va? –le contestó él, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. –Gracias por acompañar a mi hija –dicho esto, nos miro a ambos con cierta pillería. Y como siempre mis mejillas fueron las primeras en reaccionar, poniéndose rojas inmediatamente.

-Bien, ya todo está bajo control. Matt está completamente fuera de peligro –anunció el doctor Hoffman, saliendo de la habitación. –Ya pueden entrar a verlo.

Mi papá fue detrás del doctor, quizás para que le aclarara algunas cosas. Mientras que Joseph y yo nos animamos en entrar a la habitación nuevamente.

Cuando estuvimos ahí dentro, me encontré con un Matt totalmente recuperado. Se veía mucho mejor que antes, aunque aun seguía estando débil.

-¡Vaya, te ves mejor Matt! –exclamé. Él sonrió, y luego fijó su mirada entre la mano de Joe y mía entrelazada.

-No tan bien como tú, hermanita –contestó forzando un poco su voz. –Pero sí, ya estoy mucho mejor –sonrió con picardía. Lo cual hizo que soltara inmediatamente la mano de Joe y me acercara a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos nunca mas –le dije abrazándolo con sutileza. –Te quiero, Matt –le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Si, lo sé, yo también te quiero –contestó, quejándose un poco. Solté unas risas por su cara mosqueada.

-Vaya susto nos pegaste, Matt –le dijo Joe, dándole una débil palmada en su pierna.

-Joe, que gusto volver a verte –dijo Matt, girando su cabeza para verme y guiñándome el ojo.

En eso, tocaron la puerta suave y firme.

-¡Adelante! –gritó Joe.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? –dijeron abriendo la puerta lentamente, y unos hermosos rulos aparecieron tras de si.

-¡Nicholas! –exclamé, sonriéndole pletórica. Me sentía completa estando con ellos tres juntos.

Nick se acercó y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

-Por lo visto ya tu hermano está bien, Anna –me dijo. Asentí animada. –Un placer conocerte, Matt, soy Nick –le dijo él a mi hermano.

-Es un gran gusto conocerte a ti, Nick –le contestó Matt, con la voz un poco débil.

Luego Nicholas se dispuso a hablar con Joe, lo cual no logre escuchar y decidí no meter mi nariz donde no debía.

**Narra Nick.**

En el camino al hospital iba muy preocupado. Tanto de Matt, como de Joseph.

-Ojalá y Joe haya hecho lo correcto –me dije a mi mismo cuando por fin estacioné. Velozmente me dirigí a la recepción a preguntar por Matt, dándome una excelente noticia.

-El joven Saldford ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, y lo han trasladado a la habitación 512 –me indicó la recepcionista, al mismo tiempo que me señalaba el pasillo al cual debía dirigirme.

Al estar frente a la habitación toque la puerta suavemente, y una voz conocida me hizo despreocuparme totalmente. Cuando entre, ahí estaba el cabeza dura de Joe. Anna al verme, me dedicó una sonrisa y procedió a presentarme a su hermano.

-Pensé que no habías captado mis indirectas –le dije a Joe en voz baja, en el momento que Anna estaba distraída con su hermano.

-No creas que soy tan lento así, Nicholas –contestó él de igual manera. –Aun así, gracias hermano –dijo, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Nick se quedó toda la noche conmigo. En serio, no sé que hubiera hecho sin él –le dijo Anna a Matt. Me sobresalté, sonrojado.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, Anna –le respondí, esbozándole una sonrisa.

-No, muchas gracias, Nick. En verdad –dijo Matt haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo en su voz. Me quedé callado sin decirles nada. Me sentía bendecido de conocer a personas como ellos.

Luego de un rato, estuvimos charlando todos un poco. Joe se notaba un poco nervioso y pesqué unas que otras miraditas entre Anna y él. Algo había pasado entre estos dos tortolos.

**Narra Joe.**

Todos charlábamos muy a gusto en la habitación, pero la idea de aquel _casi_ beso no salía de mi cabeza.

_¿Y si se hubiese dado? ¿Y si la hubiese besado?_

-Mierda –me quejé por lo bajo. Tenia que hacerlo. Me moría por dárselo. El sólo pensar en besar sus tiernos labios, me hacia erizar la piel.

Pero tampoco salía de mi cabeza era su papá al llegar.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de eso?

Tan solo pensar en esa idea, me aterrorizaba.

-Bueno, todo está de maravilla –exclamó el señor Saldford entrando a la habitación, sobresaltándome.

-¡Que bien! ¿Y cuando se irá a casa? –le preguntó Anna conmocionada.

-Mañana mismo –contestó él. Matt sonrió.

-Genial, no me gusta estar aquí. Odio los hospitales –dijo Matt, quejándose. Todos reímos.

-Joe… –dijo el señor Saldford. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Listo, seguramente me iba a decir que porque intenté besar a su hija y quizás me quería a diez metros lejos de ella.

¿Estaba siendo exagerado o no?

-Diga –contesté tragando en seco.

-¿Sera que puedes llevar a Anna a casa ahora mismo? –me preguntó. Asentí rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. La dejaré sana y salva en su casa como siempre –le hice saber al señor Saldford, y este me devolvió una sonrisa un tanto secuaz, la cual no entendí el porqué.

-Papá, no. No me moveré de aquí –se quejó Anna inmediatamente. –Matt me necesita, él todavía esta débil –dijo con tono de preocupación.

-Tranquila, hermana. Debes ir a descansar. ¿No escuchaste a papá? Ya estoy mucho mejor y mañana regresaré a casa –le dijo Matt, tratando de calmarla un poco. Anna dudó por un segundo pero luego aceptó, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Sí, es mejor que te llevemos. Necesitas descansar –le dijo Nick a ella. Ella asintió aprisa.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan. ¿Nos vamos ya? –nos dijo más animada. Nick y yo asentimos. Nos despedimos de su papá y de Matt, y luego nos encaminamos al estacionamiento para que cada uno se fuese en su auto.

Por supuesto, Anna venía conmigo.

* * *

**Lo sé, quedó un poco corto y lento este capítulo pero lo recompensaré pronto. Debo agradecerle a todas las que dejan sus reviews, me hacen feliz ok. Sigan así. Y no pienso terminar la novela, ni dejar de escribir… de momento, claro. Besitos, sockso. :)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Narra Joe.**

Durante el camino a su casa fue un poco silencioso. Ella estaba concentrada observando a través de la ventana del auto, mientras que yo intentaba concentrarme en la carretera. De vez en cuando, posaba mi mirada en ella... Se veía hermosa así, sin siquiera hacer nada.

Todavía no podía sacar de mi pensamiento ese casi beso.

-¡Llegamos! –anuncié finalmente, estacionándome frente a su casa. Nick estacionó continuamente a mí. Bajé rápidamente a abrirle la puerta.

-Vaya, pero que caballero eres –exclamó viéndome de manera divertida.

-Siempre lo soy –contesté con aires de grandeza. –Pero lo más importante es que la princesa ya está en su castillo como lo prometí, sana y salva –le dije haciéndole una pequeña reverencia un tanto ridícula, y la ayude a bajar. Anna se rió ligeramente, para luego negar con la cabeza como dejándome por un caso perdido.

-De verdad que estás loco, Joseph –me dijo cuando se bajó.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes? –le dije tomando su barbilla, haciendo que me mirara fijamente a los ojos. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse notablemente.

-¿Todo bien? –dijo Nick acercándose a nosotros, arruinando el momento.

-¿Sera que alguna vez nos iban a permitir un momento en paz y a solas? –maldije entre dientes muy por lo bajo, sin que ninguno de los dos me escuchara.

En verdad, era como una especie de karma o algo así que siempre me impedía besar a Anna.

-Sí… ¡todo bien! –exclamó Anna titubeando un poco. –¿Quieren pasar? No me pensaran dejar sola… –dijo haciendo pucheritos. ¡Y como negarnos a eso!

Nick y yo asentimos rápidamente, siguiéndola.

-¿No te gustaría escaparte conmigo a donde nadie nos vea, ni interrumpa? –le susurré a Anna en el oído mientras caminábamos hacia su puerta. Ella soltó un respingo, y se limitó en reír simplemente.

Caminé detrás de ella con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo con ella a mi lado. Estaba tan agradecido por haberla conocido aquel día…

-Suban a mi habitación si quieren, mientras voy a la cocina y busco algo de comer –nos dijo ella una vez dentro de su casa.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó Nicholas. Ella negó rápidamente.

-No, no, le diré a Pattie que me ayude. Ustedes no se preocupen –contestó, desapareciendo rápidamente. Quizás con eso se distraía un poco. Se veía muy contenta.

-Esto… ¿cual es la habitación de Anna? –le pregunté a Nicholas justo antes de subir.

-Sígueme –se limitó en contestar. Y en poco segundos llegamos a esta.

Nicholas entró con confianza, sentándose cómodamente en un sofá que tenía ella ahí. Yo sólo me limité en observar la delicadeza y orden de su habitación. Todo era tal cual como ella. Olía su perfume esparcido por toda la habitación.

Podía perfectamente asociar ese lugar con el paraíso.

-Ya veo que conoces perfectamente su casa, Nicholas –le dije a mi hermano, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y la verdad no me importaba que lo hiciera, solamente quería molestar a Nick un poco.

-Oh, claro que sí. Si quieres puedes sentarte en ese sofá que está allá; es su favorito y quizás lo adore si tu te sientas en él –contestó siendo completamente irónico. Le lancé una mirada aniquiladora. –¡Vamos, Joseph! No vengas a montar una escena de celos aquí. –dijo tomando el papel del "señor justo".

-No son celos... Es solo una sugerencia, hermano –respondí, yéndome a sentar en aquel sofá que me había dicho Nick. Y la verdad que era muy cómodo.

Al poco rato, Anna entró a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. Había traído galletas con chispa de chocolate, las favoritas de Nick y mías desde siempre. Y como buenos obsesivos, terminamos con la bandeja en menos de diez minutos.

Claro está, Nick no abusó tanto.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Necesito hacer un par de cosas ahorita antes de que se haga mas tarde –espetó Nick colocándose de pie.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Anna, simulando estar triste.

-Por que tengo que asistir a una reunión en una hora. Pero te prometo que mañana vendré a verte, ¿de acuerdo? –le contestó Nick, dándole un beso en la frente.

_Sin nada de celos._

-Está bien.

-Es mejor que me vaya rápido antes de que Joe explote de la ira –dijo él en tono de burla, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Anna estalló en risas.

-No estoy celoso –espeté, cruzado de brazos.

-Sí, claro –contestó Anna sarcástica, dejando de reírse. –Eres un tonto, Joseph; sabes que yo sólo te quiero a ti –me dijo mientras recogía algunas cosas en su peinadora.

Me levanté rápidamente y la tome desprevenida por la cintura. Ahora que estábamos solos, no caería tan mal divertirnos un poco…

-¿Ah, si? ¿Que tanto me quieres? –le pregunté con voz seductora. Ella comenzó a balbucear.

-Mu-cho… Joe, mucho –contestó, colorada.

_¡Vamos Joseph, bésala! ¡Es tu oportunidad!_ Una voz en mi cabeza decía que lo hiciera, pero por fuera me sentía completamente retrasado hipnotizado por su belleza.

-Te quiero, Joe –dijo ella repentinamente en voz baja, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón no pudo haberse ensanchado más al oír esas palabras. Iba a explotar de amor.

-Y yo a ti, Anna –le dije, acercándome lentamente a su rostro para finalmente… darle un beso en su mejilla.

Ella había volteado su cara, pero no porque quería, sino porque alguien había tocado la puerta.

-Estoy considerando eso de escaparme contigo a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste –me dijo, un poco mosqueada mientras se encaminaba hacia su puerta.

Me quedé parado sin decir nada. Dentro de mí salía a flote ese Joe Jonas que una vez golpeó a Kevin y a Nick con un bate. Pero esta vez no seria en juego, tenia ganas de golpear a cualquiera con ese bate.

**Narra Anna.**

Frustración.

Era lo único que sentía en ese momento. No entendía porque carrizo que siempre me iba a besar con Joe, alguien nos interrumpía.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación encontrándome con Pattie.

-Señorita, alguien la llama por teléfono –me dijo ella enseguida que abrí, pasándome el móvil. Luego se retiró inmediatamente.

-¿Diga? –dije al contestar. –…¿Lauren? Si, soy yo… Sí, tuvo un accidente hace dos días pero ahora él está bien… –era Lauren la supuesta novia de Matt. Me pareció extraño que no se hubiese enterado antes, pero aún así me dijo que iría al hospital a verlo.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de mi habitación mientras que Lauren me contaba algo de su vida o no sé qué era, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que decía porque la cara de Joe me distraía. Parecía estar pensativo. Sin embargo me causaba mucha risa.

-…Eh, sí, está bien –caí nuevamente en si, en la conversación. –De acuerdo, Lauren. Nos vemos después. Adiós –le dije, colgándole finalmente. Coloqué el teléfono sobre mi cama y me senté en esta, mirando a Joe fijamente.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tienes que descansar un poco –me dijo Joe, rompiendo el silencio. Me puse de pie rápidamente, cruzándome de brazos frente a él.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –le dije fingiendo voz de niña triste. Él esbozó una sonrisa, acercándome a él para apachurrarme entre sus brazos.

-Sí. Tienes que descansar, linda –contestó aún abrazándome. Asentí sin más, y me separé de él para salir y bajar hasta el living. Joseph venia tras de mi, casi pisándome los talones. Estaba muy callado. ¿Estaría tan enojado así por lo que había pasado?

-Gracias por haber estado conmigo, Joe –le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta. Él se limitó en sonreír, mirándome fijamente. –No sabes cuan… –me interrumpió él, robándome un brusco y apasionado beso.

Mis piernas se volvieron un pudin.

Así como si millones de fuegos artificiales estuviesen dentro de mí, así me sentía en ese momento. Correspondí a sus labios, dejándome llevar por él. Estaba literalmente helada.

_Finalmente pasó lo que venia deseando desde hacia un tiempo. _

Joe se separó delicadamente de mí, mirándome fijamente por unos segundos. Aun estaba congelada, sin poder creerlo. Luego, sin esperármelo, me besó rápidamente en la mejilla y salió de mi casa, dejándome completamente pasmada en toda la puerta.

-Mier… da, mierda –logré decir, cayendo en cuenta que tenia un buen rato parada como una idiota. Empezó a hacer calor de repente.

Joe me había dejado caliente.

Subí a mi habitación inmediatamente, entrando directamente al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Deje correr el agua de la regadera mientras se llenaba mi tina. Me mordí los labios suavemente mientras recordaba de ese perfecto momento. Me estaba muriendo por dentro de las ganas de probar esos dulces labios nuevamente.

* * *

**¡Hasta que por fin! Ya era hora de que se besaran, ay :-). Tampoco está demás agradecerle a las que leen, son las mejores lectoras del mundo ok, ok. Otra cosa, como estamos cerca de Agosto y vienen vacaciones, creo que me tomaré un descanso. Pero no por ahora, en unas semanas. Es sólo un aviso. Sigan comentando, besitos.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Narra Joe.**

¡Por fin!

Al fin la había besado. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Salí de su casa rápidamente, dejándola completamente helada. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en su cara en ese momento. Sin duda no se lo esperó. Me monté en mi auto y conduje rápidamente a mi casa, donde seguramente me esperaba Nicholas. Le había avisado anteriormente que fuese.

Estacioné rápido, al darme cuenta que Nick ya había llegado.

-¡Nicholas, que bueno verte! –exclamé sonriente al verlo. Él pareció extrañarse al verme de semejante manera. Pero que importaba, estaba feliz.

-Joe, nos acabamos de ver hace menos de una hora –espetó Nick siendo totalmente indiferente. Me fui a sentar a su lado en el living de mi casa, sonriendo pletórico. Intenté ver la TV junto a él pero era imposible concentrarme. No podía dejar de pensar en Anna y en sus dulces labios.

-La besé –solté ensanchando mi sonrisa aún mas, mientras extendía los brazos cómodamente en el sofá. Nick me miró sobresaltado.

-¡Eso es genial, Joseph! –exclamó él, sonriéndome. –Eso significa qué… ¿ya son novios? –me preguntó.

-No, aún no. Se lo pienso preguntar mañana –respondí. Nick me miró atento. –No tuve tiempo de decirle eso hoy. La dejé completamente fuera de combate –sonreí victorioso. Es que los gestos de Anna cuando me fui fueron tan graciosos.

-Cuéntame todo, hermano –dijo Nick más interesado en el asunto. Ya era costumbre eso de contarnos todo como los mejores amigos que éramos.

Siempre solíamos durar hasta tarde hablando de las cosas que nos pasaban, y sabía que esta vez no seria la excepción. Extrañaba esos momentos con Nicholas.

Y estaba preparado para contarle todo.

_..._

**Narra Anna.**

Joe me había invitado a cenar en la tarde. Según él, tenía algo importante que decirme. Y sin duda ese "_algo_" me mataba por dentro. ¿Que cosa podría ser?

Ya habían pasado varios días y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Matt había vuelto a casa. Esta vez se tuvo que quedar dos días más, porque cuando se enteró de la muerte de Adam, su mejor amigo, le costó un poco asimilarlo y tuvo que tener un día de terapias para que comprendiera todo. Con suerte lo superó rápido, aunque sabia que por dentro aún le dolía su perdida.

Bajé a desayunar muy temprano, encontrándome a Matt y a mi papá en la cocina. Este último había estado actuando extraño en los últimos días; era como si quisiese decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Me preocupaba un poco verlo así.

¿Acaso era tan malo lo que me tenía que decir?

-Buen día –canturrié en ese instante, yendo hacia la nevera para buscar la leche y servirme un poco de cereal. Matt levantó la cabeza regalándome una sonrisa y luego volvió a concentrarse en su tazón de cereal.

-Buenos días, Anna –contesto mi papá desde su silla. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente en ese momento. Mi papá empezó a actuar extraño. Tanto, que Matt y yo intercambiamos miradas sospechosas.

Comencé a comer quitándole importancia al asunto, sin embargo, papá carraspeó fuertemente haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Matt, Anna… tengo algo que decirles –soltó finalmente. Mi hermano y yo lo miramos atento.

-¿Todo bien, papá? –preguntó Matt de inmediato, notablemente preocupado. Él asintió dejándonos claros que no era una mala noticia. O al menos eso creía yo.

-Eh… últimamente han habido cosas que les he estado ocultando, y bueno, pero siento un poco mal por eso –dijo con voz serena. Tragué en seco, y por poco me atragantaba.

Estaba sorprendida. Mi papá no era así, siempre había confiado en nosotros y nos contaba todo.

-¿Puedes ir al grano, papá? –le dije un poco apresurada y desconcertada.

-Escuchen hijos… durante varios meses atrás he estado saliendo con una mujer realmente maravillosa, y me he sentido muy feliz estando con ella –nos dijo mirándonos como si estuviese esperando nuestra aprobación.

Matt y yo lo miramos atónitos.

Me había dado un buen susto, pensé que era algo peor. Aunque… ¿Una madrastra? Tampoco era una muy buena noticia, pero si mi papá era feliz... ¡Enhorabuena!

-¿Era eso? –le dije, rompiendo el silencio. –Vaya, me habías asustado mucho –suspiré volviendo a comer de mi cereal.

-Papá, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en cualquier cosa. Si eso te hace feliz, entonces nosotros estaremos felices también –dijo Matt, sonriéndole. El rostro de papá pareció relajarse un poco, y sonrió pletórico.

-Me enorgullece muchísimo que ustedes estén felices por esta noticia. Es por eso que nos iremos a New York esta noche por una semana para preparar los preparativos de la boda –espetó animado. _Un momento… _

¿QUÉ?

¿Dijo New York? ¿Una semana? _**¿Boda?**_

Papá había hablado tan rápido que mi cerebro no pudo captar lo que dijo, y al parecer el cerebro de Matt tampoco.

-¿Boda? –exclamó Matt. Papá pasó de estar sonriente a estar completamente serio.

-¿Dijiste que nos iremos _esta_ noche a New York? –le pregunté yo pasmada. Hoy era mi cena con Joe, y por nada del mundo iba a cambiar de planes. No y no.

-Sí, el vuelo sale a las siete –contestó. _¡Justamente la hora de mi cita con Joseph!_ –Mañana tendremos un almuerzo familiar para que conozcan a Helena y a su hija.

Ahora si que se había armado la buena. ¿Hija, también? No, esto no podía ser peor. Esas historias que pintan ser felices, terminaban siendo todo lo contrario.

-¡Lo siento papá, pero yo no me iré hoy! –exclamé algo alterada. –Esta noche tengo una cena importante con Joe y no la pienso cancelar –le dije, apartando mi tazón de cereales. El hambre se me había quitado.

-Ya compré los boletos de avión para esta noche, Anna –exclamó él, aún serio.

-Púes, regrésalos o cámbialos para mañana en la mañana –le dije siendo apática.

-¡Te vendrás hoy y punto! –dijo fuertemente. –¡Tú aún eres menor de edad y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, quieras o no! –exclamó, mirándome fríamente desde su silla.

Nunca… Nunca en la vida papá me había gritado de esa manera. Tuve que desviar la mirada para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran.

¿En que momento había cambiado tanto?

* * *

**Hola, lindas. Me encanta que hayan nuevas lectoras, son las mejores y me alegran tanto con sus comentarios :'-). También me emociona tanto que les guste mi fic, pensé que era un asco pero es que ustedes son el amorrrrs en persona ok. Sigan leyendo, besitos. **


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Narra Anna.**

Le dirigí una mirada fugaz a mi papá, y me levanté de la silla para subir rápidamente las escaleras e ir hacia mi habitación. No soportaba más. Me acosté boca abajo en mi cama, pensando en todo esto. No podía irme a New York por una semana cuando apenas estaba empezando a salir con Joe. Cuando se suponía que éramos _algo._

-¡Que mierda! –susurré entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior para no llorar más. Ese hombre que me había gritado hace unos minutos no era mi papá, sin duda. Quería a mi papá de vuelta, al que solo le importaban sus dos únicos hijos.

-Anna... ¿Puedo pasar? –tocaron mi puerta brevemente. Me reincorporé rápidamente en mi cama, limpiándome con la yema de mis dedos el rastro de las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-Sí, pasa.

Era mi papá.

-Discúlpame por haberte gritado de esa manera allá abajo –me dijo apenado, acercándose al borde de mi cama para sentarse a un lado.

-No tienes porque disculparte –le contesté haciéndole notar que estaba molesta. Él torció el gesto, se le veía apenado.

-Estuve hablando con Matt y me hizo reaccionar, tú y él saldrán mañana a primera hora en un vuelo a New York. Cambiaré sus boletos, pero yo me iré esta noche –me dijo. Le esbocé una sonrisa forzada a medio lado.

-Supongo que es muy importante para ti que estés allá hoy mismo –le dije siendo irónica. Él lo notó.

-Anna, a ver, yo sé que todo esto es muy deprisa para ti y quizás no te lo esperabas. Pero créeme que será mejor de lo que piensas, sólo tienes que confiar en mí –espetó, siendo completamente pasivo. Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Espero –solté en un suspiro. –Igual es mejor que este sola por un rato para pensar acerca de esto –le dije en voz baja.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –asentí brevemente. Papá debió comprender rápido que no estaba de buen humor, porque salió como un rayo de mi habitación.

El día pasó veloz, y ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Debía alistarme lo más pronto porque Joe pasaría por mí a las 7, así que fui a tomar una ducha.

No tenía la mínima idea de donde iba a ir con Joe, por lo que no sabia que ropa usar. Al final opté por un vestido estampado, que no era gran cosa y además era cómodo. Me dejé el cabello suelto como siempre.

El timbre de mi casa sonó cuando casi iban a ser las 7, y me dispuse a bajar suponiendo que era Joseph. Pero no, era mi papá quién se iba al aeropuerto.

-Cuídate, Matt. Arreglen todo esta noche para mañana. No se retrasen en el vuelo. Dile a Anna que la quiero –dijo él antes de salir de casa. Había escuchado todo desde el primer escalón de las escaleras. Decidí quedarme ahí sentada, a esperar por Joe.

-¿Estas esperando a tu príncipe azul? –me preguntó Matt, sobresaltándome.

-Sí –contesté con aires distraídos. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en mi primer beso con Joe. Y el hecho de que hoy ocurriría otra vez me hacia estremecer.

-Cuéntame linda hermana, ¿que ha pasado entre ustedes dos? –me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

-Púes, creo que somos… novios o algo así. Aunque todavía no me lo ha pedido –contesté.

-Seguramente no se tardará en hacerlo –me dijo él, mirándome con picardía. Dicho eso, tocaron el timbre nuevamente haciendo que me pusiera de pie en un impulso.

-Es él. Nos vemos más tarde, Matty. No hagas nada malo –le dije.

-Seguro que no. ¡Y tú no llegues tarde! –exclamó.

-¡Como tu digas, papá! –le contesté bromeando antes de salir, topándome con el fuerte pecho de Joe frente a mi puerta. Mi corazón se aceleró fuertemente.

-¿Lo haces a propósito? –me dijo casi murmurando, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

_Anna, respira, vamos que tú puedes._

-¿Que cosa, Joseph? –contesté sin saber de que estaba hablando.

-Tu vestido. ¿Intentas matarme o algo así? –dijo.

-Eh… esto, si quieres voy y me cambio…

-Ni se te ocurra –me interrumpió acercándome hacia él. –Te ves hermosa –contestó, mientras se acercaba para unir sus tiernos labios con los míos.

Era como si estuviese en el cielo, y miles de ángeles estuviesen a nuestro alrededor cantando. Sus besos eran dulces, como algodón de azúcar, o al menos yo los sentía así.

-Espero que esta vez no te vayas repentinamente, ni me dejes parada como una tonta enamorada –le dije una vez que nos separamos. Él se rio ligeramente.

-¿Estas enamorada? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Um, puede que sí… –contesté soltándome de él para ir hasta su auto. Ahora era él quien se había quedado parado. –¿Te piensas quedar toda lo noche ahí o qué? –le grité entre risas. Pude imaginarme su sonrisa enorme en ese momento. Finalmente Joe se movió, dirigiéndose primero a donde yo estaba para abrirme la puerta, y luego se subió él para así conducir.

Durante el trayecto ambos íbamos en silencio, preferí ahorrarme mi pregunta de siempre del "_¿A donde vamos?_", y dejarme llevar por Joe. En ocasiones Joseph tomaba mi mano que reposaba a un lado del asiento, mientras que con su otra sostenía el volante con firmeza.

-¿No me preguntarás a donde te llevo? –dijo él, rompiendo el silencio. Me reí por lo bajo.

-No, esta vez no –contesté. Además la pregunta sería un poco obvia ya que nos habíamos alejado de la ciudad, y tomamos el trayecto hacia la costa.

-Iremos a Santa Mónica –me dijo él cuando pasamos frente a un cartel gigante que decía "Bienvenidos a Santa Mónica". Lo miré divertida.

-Juro que si no me dices no me doy cuenta, Joe –le contesté sarcástica. Él se rio brevemente. Luego encendió la radio y seguidamente una canción bastante movida empezó a sonar, la cuál Joe intentó bailar durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar al muelle.

-¿Sabías que soy un buen bailarín? –me dijo al momento en que llegamos. Joe estacionó su auto.

-Creo que lo he notado hace un rato –le respondí intentando no reírme, mientras que él rodeaba su auto y me ayudaba a bajar de este tomándome de la mano.

A pesar de que en el lugar habían muchas personas, a Joe no le importó caminar junto a mi agarrado de la mano. Sin embargo, nadie pareció haber notado la presencia de él ahí, porque no habían armado ningún alboroto. Hasta el momento…

Entonces sigilosamente, como si fuesen unos depredadores cazando su presa, un grupo pequeño de chicas se acercaron a nosotros un poco tímidas y emocionadas.

-¡Joe, Joe! ¿Puedes tomarte una foto con nosotras? –le preguntó una de ellas, un tanto emocionada. Mientras que las otras permanecían tras de ella, con cierta emoción.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –contestó Joe esbozándoles una sonrisa. Todas las chicas soltaron un grito eufórico y procedieron en tomarse la foto con su amado Joe Jonas.

Me mantuve un poco distante mientras los veía a ellos haciendo sus fotos. La cara de Joseph era totalmente digna de admirar. Se veía tan a gusto estar rodeado por esas chicas... Esas chicas, las cuales significaban todo para él y sus hermanos. Me sentí orgullosa por un momento. Cuan importante era para ellas tener una simple foto con su mayor admiración, pasar unos simples minutos junto a él, cuán feliz las hacía Joe. Era maravilloso.

-Anna, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Joe, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Aún las chicas estaban con él, y estás se rieron brevemente seguramente al ver mi cara de boba que tenía.

-Claro, claro. Estoy muy bien –le respondí regalándole una sonrisa. Joe hizo un gesto con su mano para que me acercara a él, y lo obedecí.

-¿No te molestaría si…? –me insinuó tímidamente, extendiéndome una de la cámara de las chicas para que les tomase una foto grupal.

-¡Claro que no, Joseph! Con gusto lo haría –contesté emocionada, tomando la cámara mientras que ellos posaban emocionados. Durante la foto, Joe se tomo la libertad de hacer gestos extraños y divertidos con su cara, lo cual para las chicas era lo más tierno en la tierra.

¡Y para mí también! Sentía que moría internamente al verlo haciendo semejantes locuras.

-¡Gracias! –me dijo la dueña de la cámara, al ver su foto emocionada. –¡Joe, te amo! –gritó. Joe me miró de reojo con picardía, mientras que le respondía con un "_yo también_" a la chica.

-Bien, chicas. Me encantó haber estado con ustedes pero el peligro las deja. Tengo una linda misión que cumplir con una princesa –exclamó, mirándome de reojo. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Todas las chicas asintieron aún maravilladas por haber estado con Joe, y se fueron charlando entre ellas.

-¿Que misión importante es esa, Joe? –le pregunté como si no estuviese al tanto de nada. Él me tomó por la cintura, acercándome hacía si.

-Pronto lo sabrás –contestó robándome un breve beso. –Ahora… ¿Qué desea comer, señorita? –dijo imitando un acento barato de francés. –Hay muchos puestos de comida del cual elegir.

-Sorpréndeme –le contesté riendo. Y sin pensarlo un segundo más, Joe caminó hasta un puesto pequeño, dejándome parada como una tonta. E inmediatamente apareció con dos hot dogs en sus manos.

-¡Ven, he apartado esta mesa para ambos! –me guió hacia una pequeña mesa para dos en la feria, decorada con una pequeña vela en el centro y dos platos para nuestra comida. La mesa quedaba no tan alejada de la gente, y justamente estaba al lado de la baranda, lo que hacia que nuestro único compañero fuese el mar. Lo miré divertida ante todo esto. No lo podía creer.

-¿Esto es en serio, Joseph? –le pregunté todavía deslumbrada por su detalle.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta, Joe! Es lo más hermoso que me han dado en años. No me importa el lugar, ni lo que sea, sólo me importa estar contigo –contesté abrazándolo con dulzura y precaución de no tirar nuestra cena al piso. De todos modos, él respondió a mi abrazo.

-Y esto es apenas el comienzo…

Empezamos a comer nuestros hot dogs sin importarnos que la gente nos viera como si fuésemos locos cuando pasaban cerca de nosotros. Y es que con Joseph no se podía tener una cena normal, se le habían formado unos bigotes de mostaza y era inevitable no reírse ante esa situación. Luego de un rato riendo y haciendo otras cosas además de comer, Joe se paró repentinamente de la mesa.

-¡Vamos, acompáñame! –exclamó de repente, extendiéndome su mano.

-¿A donde vamos? –le pregunté aun sin tomársela, mirándole divertida.

-Sólo dame tu mano, confía en mí –contestó en la misma posición. Dejándome llevar por la situación, tomé la mano de Joe y éste velozmente echó a correr.

_Arrastrándome, relativamente…_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado… Les tengo una noticia no tan buena, ni tan mala: Pausaré la novela hasta aquí, por este mes. Es decir, me voy de vacaciones y se me será IMPOSIBLE subir durante este mes. Pero no se asusten, en Septiembre volveré. JAMÁS dejaré esta novela, ok. Por los momentos púes… Extrañaré sus comentarios, pero compártanla. Las quiero, nos leemos en un mes :-D.**

**Besos.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Narra Anna.**

-¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamé intentando tomar aire cuando nos detuvimos frente a la Rueda de la Fortuna. –Por poco me haces… tropezar con esos chicos, Joe. –Él soltó unas risas por lo bajo, aparentando no estar cansado después de semejante carrera.

-¿Te gustan las alturas? –me preguntó. Lo miré con temor.

Odiaba las alturas con todo mi ser.

-¡No, me dan miedo! –contesté aterrada. –¿No tienes pensado subir ahí o… –Joe asintió lentamente, de la forma más macabra que pueda existir. Sabía que lo hacia en broma, pero en verdad no podría soportar estar a tantos metros de altura.

-Subirás conmigo, nada malo te pasará –me suplicó él, abrazándome contra sí.

-No lo haré. Tengo miedo de hacerlo –me negué. Joseph me tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, reflejándome protección en su mirada.

-No temas, cariño. Estaré contigo en todo momento, prometo no soltar tu mano. ¿Bien? –me dijo con ternura.

_¿Y como decirle que no?_

Por un momento me perdí en sus profundos ojos café y olvide todo mi temor.

-Tu ganas, vamos –le dije, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos fuertemente. Inmediatamente fuimos a formar en la fila, que avanzaba rápidamente, y nos montamos en un vagón solo para nosotros dos. A pesar de todo mi miedo, estar con Joe me hacia sentir segura.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo? –me preguntó mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Negué con la cabeza, inhalando su exquisito perfume.

Estaba empezando a anochecer, y justamente cuando estábamos en la cima de la rueda se estaba ocultando el sol.

-Dicen que todo cambia cuando el sol se oculta –dijo Joe observando fijamente hacia el horizonte.

-Es sólo una canción, Joseph –contesté de igual manera, aunque un poco distraída por estar tan alto.

Era tan perfecto ver semejante maravilla junto a él a mi lado.

-Quiero decirte algo –dijo Joe, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré atenta. Por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

-Dime –dije. Como respuesta, Joe se acercó a mi rostro uniéndonos en un tierno y apasionado beso.

-Puedo ponerme cursi y decir que tus labios me saben igual que los labios que beso en mis sueños –me susurró al oído. Di un pequeño respingo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sueñas conmigo? –le dije de igual manera, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Debo admitir que si lo hago –contestó dándome un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que nos percatamos que ya nos tocaba bajarnos de la atracción. _Al fin_.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa? –me preguntó Joe mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamé, jalando de él hacia la salida como una niña emocionada.

Muchas chicas pasaron a nuestro lado y reconocían a Joe, pero ninguna se atrevía a acercársele. Era extraño que no hubiesen armado un alboroto (_como las otras chicas_) por ver al chico de sus sueños con una chica desconocida.

Pero una cosa tenía en mente que me carcomía por dentro… ¿Que se suponía que Joe y yo éramos? ¿Por qué aun no me había pedido ser su novia? ¿Acaso me estaba ilusionando sola?

_No, no._

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto Joe al darse cuenta que estaba en las nubes.

-Estoy de maravilla, Joseph –le dije, echando a correr mientras lo dejaba a él atrás sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero no, en realidad estaba un poco angustiada.

Al poco rato, él me alcanzó y ambos nos sentamos en la arena dejando que el agua apenas rozara nuestros pies. Joe tomó un pedazo de rama que había traído el mar, y ahí a su lado, escribió nuestros nombres junto a un enorme corazón.

-Nuestros nombres se ven perfectos juntos –dijo Joe sonriendo cuando terminó. Era la cosa más adorable que había visto.

-Te quiero, Joe –le dije.

-Y yo a ti, Anna. No sabes cuanto –contestó acariciando mi mejilla suavemente. Apenas podía ver su rostro con claridad, ya estaba oscuro y habían unas nubes que avisaban que pronto iba a llover.

-Tengo algo que decirte –suspiré. Había recordado mi repentino viaje a New York.

-Yo también –dijo él. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. –Pero habla tu primero –completó.

-Hoy discutí con mi papá. Últimamente había estado actuando extraño con nosotros, y púes… hoy nos dijo que se casará pronto –le conté. Joe abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

-¡Vaya, eso es genial! –exclamó por la última noticia.

-Sí, pero eso no es todo. Nos obligó a irnos a New York por una semana porque tenemos que conocer a su nueva futura esposa y a su hija –esto último lo dije no de la mejor manera. Aun esa idea no me agradaba. Joe encorvó sus labios, un poco desanimado.

-Y supongo que eso no te gusta… –dijo él, distraído. Asentí. –Bueno, una semana pasará rápido.

-No quiero estar lejos de ti, Joe –admití.

Él levantó su mirada para verme fijamente.

-Anna… –empezó mientras se armaba de valor, o al menos eso parecía. Lo miré atento. –Quizás soy un poco malo para estas cosas, pero ya no puedo esperar más… Esto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –me preguntó tímidamente.

* * *

**Hola otra vez bellezas, las extrañé bastante durante estas vacaciones. Fueron bastante largas, por cierto. Sé que me he tardado pero ya, aquí estoy. Un poco corto este capitulo pero era necesario dejarlo ahí. Tenía ya casi toda esta temporada acabada pero se me borró una parte y la estoy escribiendo nuevamente (**_**fue lo peor**_**), pero tranquilas, todo bien jahsjjas. Por otra parte, gracias a las nuevas lectoras por estar atentas y dejar reviews. Me hacen feliz :'-). Bueno… más nada, subiré el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda. Sepan otra vez que **_**no**_** tengo pensado dejar la novela, es solo que ya empecé clases y poco tiempo me da de escribir. **

**Besiiiiiiitos, las quiero y sigan comentando. **

Si quieren comentar en twitter, mi username es _alohabrooklyn_. :)


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Narra Anna.**

_¿Un zoológico?_

Eso se quedaba pequeño. Lo que yo sentía dentro de mi en ese momento era casi que toda la isla de Madagascar de fiesta. Podía decir con certeza que era la chica más feliz del mundo justamente.

-¡Si! –contesté sonriendo pletórica. –Claro que si, mí Joe –me lancé sobre él para llenarlo de cortos besos, cayendo a su lado en la arena.

-Si hubiese sabido que reaccionarias de esta manera, hace tiempo que te hubiese dicho –dijo entre risas.

-Que tonto eres –repliqué fingiendo estar molesta.

¿Pero a quien engañaba? Era feliz, jodidamente feliz.

Joe me abrazó nuevamente acercándome mucho a él, dejándome indefensa.

-No creas que es muy fácil escaparte de mí, ahora me tendrás solo para ti –me dijo en voz baja. Apenas pude asentir brevemente, estaba encantada por él.

Repentinamente, una gota cayó en la nariz de Joe haciendo que él diera un respingo. Me reí fuertemente por su reacción. Pero luego, otras gotas comenzaron a caer, y otras, y muchas más, hasta que empezó a llover fuertemente.

-Al parecer la naturaleza esta en pro de nosotros –exclamé mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

-Por mi podría venir un huracán ahora mismo, podría acabarse el mundo si es posible pero ahora nada podrá tratar de separarnos –dijo. Me quedé de pie mirándolo fijamente mientras que él se sacudía la arena de su ropa.

¿Podía ser mi novio (_sí, que bien se escuchaba_) más adorable?

-Joe, si el mundo se llega a acabar ahora mismo, dejaremos de estar juntos –dije, sin evitar reírme en mis adentros. Sabía que él podía llegar a ser un poco tonto.

-Lo sé, sólo quería dejar eso claro –contestó. Y bruscamente me atrajo a él para darme el beso más apasionado y perfecto de todos.

Nada más increíble que un beso bajo la lluvia.

Me había dejado fuera de combate, con suerte y podía mantenerme de pie.

-Joe… creo que, que deberíamos irnos ya. Nos podemos enfermar –balbuceé como tonta, separándome de él. Joe levantó sus cejas de manera divertida. Algo loco tenía en mente.

-¿Piensas irte de la playa sin siquiera haberte metido en ella? –espetó irónicamente. No pretendía…

No…

-Joseph, ni se te ocurra… –apresuré en decirle mientras me alejaba lentamente. Sí, pretendía tirarme en la playa. Pero era una misión imposible salvarme de eso estando con Joe. Velozmente me tomó entre sus brazos, cargándome. –¡Bájame, salvaje! ¡Puede haber tiburones! –Él comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, sin embargo, no me bajó.

-¿Tiburones en Santa Mónica? Buen chiste, amor.

-Joe, por favor, bájame. Vámonos, tengo que empacar mis cosas para mañana –le rogué. Y finalmente cedió, dando media vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento.

Y sí, aún me llevaba cargada y no fue hasta que llegamos a su auto que me bajó.

-¡Estoy empapada, y el frío es terrible! –exclamé, enrollando mis brazos para darme calor. Joe estaba conduciendo camino a mi casa y aunque la calefacción del auto estuviese encendida, había frio.

-Es mejor que me digas directamente "_oh Joe, tengo mucho frío. Ven y abrázame, me muero por estar a tu lado_" –espetó divertido, imitando una voz aguda de mujer. Lo miré de reojo, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¡Increíble, Joe. Tus dotes de adivino te están resultando efectivos! –contesté sarcástica, como quien no quiere la cosa. En realidad un abrazo de él me caería de maravilla.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo tengo calor, de repente se me quito el frío –dijo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarse la camisa mojada, dejando sus perfectos músculos al aire.

_Todo con tal de verme sufrir._

Mierda.

Gracias a Dios que poco faltaba para llegar a mi casa y pude mantener mi mente en blanco.

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato en casa? Por favor –le pregunté en cuanto llegamos. Él por supuesto, asintió sin más.

-Claro. Quiero hablar también con tu hermano un momento –contestó mientras nos bajábamos.

¿Que cosa quería hablar con Matt?

-¡Matt, llegamos! –grité al entrar a casa. Joe se había puesto su camisa nuevamente, si Matt lo veía así, pensaría lo peor.

-¡Que bueno, justamente estaba haciendo algo para cenar! –contestó cuando entramos a la cocina. Luego sonrió al ver a Joe. –¡Joe, me alegra verte otra vez amigo! Vaya, están mojados y sucios. ¿Los escupió una ballena? –preguntó sarcástico. Alcé una ceja, indignada.

-No precisamente –contestó Joe, dándome una pequeña palmada en el hombro. Rodé los ojos.

-Eh, bueno… iré a ducharme rápido y bajo enseguida –les dije, saliendo disparada hacia mi habitación.

-"Joe, ¿quieres que te preste una camisa? Si quieres ve a ducharte en mi habitación… Siéntete como en casa, amigo" –escuché como Matt le decía a Joe.

Sin más por que preocuparme, entré a la ducha, relajándome completamente.

* * *

**Suficiente, amorcitos. Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que los capítulos me están quedando extremadamente cortos, pero desde el próximo ya no serán así. Necesito escribir mucho para poder subir constantemente y no dejarlas esperando tanto. Tampoco quiero que se guinden de un mecate (Esto va con Orianna, sjhsjd). Ajá, sigan comentando y todas las cosas lindas. Dejen sus **_**reviews,**_** porfiplis. **

_Con tanto affetto, io._


	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**Narra Joe.**

Tener una novia como Anna era todo lo que siempre quise. Me hacia totalmente feliz, y yo a ella. A parte que me llevaba de maravilla con su familia, al igual que ella con la mía.

¿Mejor? Imposible.

-Y… ¿Qué tal les fue esta tarde? –me preguntó Matt de espaldas, mientras que picaba algunas cosas para la cena. Me senté en un mesón frente a él.

-Pues… –Tenía que decirle que su hermana era mi novia. Él más que nadie tenía que saberlo. Además de Nick, claro está. –Anna y yo somos novios… –espeté. Matt dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a verme. Tragué en seco.

-¡Vaya, felicidades amigo! Sabía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos algún día –exclamó alegre. Sonreí más relajado. Por un momento pensé que Matt me daría una paliza por haberme acercado a su hermana, pero no, él jamás sería ese tipo de hermanos.

-Sí… –solté entre risas. –Yo quiero mucho a Anna, como jamás había amado a alguien –le dije.

-Lo sé, y ella también te quiere mucho a ti –contestó mientras volvía a sus quehaceres. –Joe, ve a cambiarte esa camisa que tienes y toma una mía. Si quieres ve a ducharte en mi habitación… –me ofreció él.

-Sí, por favor. Realmente luzco como si una ballena me hubiese escupido –bromeé. Matt rió brevemente.

-Es la última habitación del pasillo arriba. Siéntete como en tu casa, amigo –me dijo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, fui a su habitación, me duché y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Y mientras lo hacia, una idea llegó a mi mente… _¿Anna aún estaría en su habitación?_

Sigilosamente, me arrastré por el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar a su puerta. Y apenas hice el esfuerzo de tocarla, ésta se abrió sola.

_La curiosidad mató al gato…_

Pero a quién le importaba eso, un poco de diversión no caería mal.

Pasé lentamente, sin encontrarme con nadie. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, sólo una mínima franja de luz que se colaba de la puerta del baño alumbraba la habitación, donde seguramente estaba mi Anna.

Sabía que situación comprometedora podría causarme abrir esa puerta, pero de todos modos lo intenté. Caminé hasta el baño, y justamente cuando impulsé mi mano para abrirla, un grito ensordecedor hizo que callera de espaldas al piso.

-No vi nada, no vi nada –balbuceé en voz baja, con los ojos entrecerrados, desde el piso.

-¡Joe, estás loco! ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Anna de igual manera, mirándome de pie. Estaba enrollada en una toalla, y las gotas aún caían de su cabello. Su expresión era muy divertida.

-Yo… Yo nada más quería saber donde estabas pero… Pero ya me voy –espeté balbuceando aún, mientras intentaba ponerme de pie. Anna empezó a reírse como loca, pero un golpe en la puerta nos hizo quedar atónitos.

-¿¡Anna, te pasó algo?! –Era Matt.

Ahora si que me había buscado mi propia muerte. Si Matt entraba, adiós Anna, adiós vida, adiós mundo.

-¡Escóndete en el armario! –me ordenó Anna en un susurro mientras se disponía a abrirle la puerta a Matt.

Pero apenas me dio chance de ocultarme tras la cortina cuando ya Anna había abierto la puerta. Sólo me quedaba una opción: Salir por la ventana, y bajar por el balcón. Toda una misión imposible.

Pero eso fue lo que hice.

**Narra Matt.**

Al escuchar ese grito de Anna, dejé inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y subí rápidamente para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Pero antes pasé por mi habitación percatándome de que Joe estuviera ahí, cosa que resultó negativa.

-¡Bastardo! –me quejé al imaginarme cualquier cosa que Joe le hubiese hecho, ó estuviese haciendo con mi hermana.

Velozmente, me dirigí a la habitación de esta.

-¿¡Anna, te pasó algo?! –exclamé intentando abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Al instante, ella la abrió.

-Matt… No me pasa nada. ¿Qué te sucede? –contestó abriendo un poco la puerta, sin dejarme pasar por completo. Como pude eché un vistazo hacia adentro por encima de ella, pero todo parecía estar en orden.

-¿Por qué gritaste? Pensé que te había pasado algo malo –le dije.

-¿De que hablas? Sólo fue que vi un insecto en mi baño, pero nada de que preocuparte hermano –respondió esbozándome una sonrisa. Sin embargo, había algo que no me convencía.

-Está bien… Por cierto, ¿no sabes donde está Joe? Fui a buscarlo en mi habitación y no lo encontré –le dije tratando de que soltara algo. Pero nada.

-¿A Joseph? ¿Y él no estaba contigo? –espetó aparentemente sorprendida. Decidí dejar mi paranoia a un lado, y continuar haciendo la cena.

-Olvídalo… Seguramente aún se esta cambiando –dije para culminar el tema. Antes de llegar a la cocina, el timbre de entrada hizo que me desviara a ella.

¿Joe?

**Narra Anna.**

Apenas cerré la puerta, me vestí rápidamente mientras me preguntaba en donde carrizo se había metido Joe. Busqué en mi armario: _nada_; mi baño: _nada_; bajo mi cama: _nada_.

-¿Dónde te habrás metido, Joseph Jonas? –pensé en voz alta, al momento que el sonido del timbre retumbo por toda la casa. Quizás esa era la respuesta a mi súper pregunta.

Inmediatamente bajé a ver si en verdad era quién yo creía. Y sí, el tonto de mi novio estaba parado en el portal, totalmente empapado.

-¿Qué haces así, Joe? ¿No estabas en mi habitación? –le preguntó Matt a Joe, aguantando quizás las ganas de reírse.

-Es que yo… –Joe se quedó pensativo por un segundo. _A ver que historia barata le inventaba este a Matt._ –Es una larga historia, pero te la cuento mejor dentro. ¿O piensan dejarme aquí parado toda la noche? –dijo mirándome con vergüenza por encima de mi hermano. Me acerqué a ellos para darle una toalla a Joe.

-Está bien –contestó Matt, al parecer, _convencido_. –Iré a la cocina a servir la cena. No se tarden tanto o se enfriará la comida –dijo dejándonos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió saltar desde mi ventana? ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo? –exclamé lo suficientemente bajo como para que Matt no escuchara.

-Tranquila, cariño; la caída no me dolió tanto. Era eso o morir en manos de tu hermano –me dijo impulsándose para darme un abrazo, pero lo detuve.

-Estas mojado, Joseph. Vamos a comer y luego te colocas una ropa seca –le dije. Él frunció los labios, quizás frustrado por no dejarlo que me abrazara. Sin embargo lo tomé de la mano y fuimos juntos a la cocina.

La cena fue bastante rápida, sobre todo por las conversaciones entre Matt y Joe. Los dos se llevaban tan bien y eso me encantaba. Afortunadamente, a mi hermano se olvidó sobre el incidente con Joe, porque no siguió preguntando al respecto.

-¿A que hora saldrá su vuelo mañana? –preguntó Joseph al momento que yo me disponía a lavar los platos.

-Antes de las 8AM. Tenemos que estar antes del mediodía en Nueva York para la presentación de la familia –contestó Matt. Tan sólo pensar ese momento me provocaba la sensación de algo amargo dentro de mí.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –le dije a Joseph al ver que hacía el ademan de levantarse de la silla. Él asintió levemente.

-Es mejor que descanses. Prometo estar mañana temprano aquí para llevarlos al aeropuerto –dicho esto, me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Vaya, gracias amigo. –respondió Matt, dándole un apretón de mano a él. –Los dejo solos, iré a terminar de arreglar mi equipaje. Hasta mañana, Joe –dijo, yéndose a su habitación. Éste se despidió de él haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Entonces… ¿Me extrañarás mientras no esté aquí? –me acerqué a él, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Como no tienes una idea, linda –me contestó acercándome con fuerza hacia él, dejándome atrapada entre él y la mesa de mármol. –Y cuando regreses te haré la mujer más feliz en el planeta, tanto, que quizás te aburras fácilmente de mí…

-Nunca… –le interrumpí. Sin embargo, él me cayó con un corto beso, dejándome atontada.

-…Y me tendrás todo el día junto a ti, y no me iré al menos que digas "_Joe, tonto, aléjate de mi. Te odio_" –Esto último lo dijo imitando una voz femenina, cosa rarísima en él últimamente. No pude aguantar mis ganas de reír.

-Me encanta cuando tratas de imitar la voz de una niña –le dije entre risas, y él también soltó unas cuantas. –¿Ya te había mencionado lo loco que estás?

-Sí… Estoy loco por ti, Anna –espetó, dándome un tierno y apasionado beso.

Eran indescriptibles todas las emociones que sentía cada vez que tocaba los labios de Joe. Eran los labios más perfectos, más suaves, más dulces que en mi vida había probado.

-¡Los dejo solos por cinco minutos y ya casi me hacen tío! –exclamó Matt, apareciendo repentinamente. Joe y yo, sorprendidos, nos alejamos rápidamente.

-Matt… Esto… Creo que deberías aprender a tocar antes de entrar –balbuceé apenada, mientras me alisaba el vestido. Joe por un lado, estaba cabizbajo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Es algo ilógico porque la cocina no tiene puertas, hermana –contestó él, amenamente. Joe carraspeó tímidamente.

-Ahora si me voy… Nos vemos mañana. Eh… Buenas noches –dijo. Al pasar por mi lado, me tomó y me plantó un beso corto, dejándome completamente acalorada.

No sólo por habérmelo dado él, sino por estar Matt ahí presente, como toda una farola.

-Eh… ¿No era que ibas a terminar tu equipaje? –le pregunté a Matt desconcertada, a medida que me alejaba lentamente para salir de la cocina. Él negó con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra. –Bueno… Yo sí. Adiós hermano, buenas noches –exclamé, tirándole un beso en el aire, y me apresuré en llegar a mi habitación para empezar a empacar.

_Y sin dejar de pensar en Joseph…_

* * *

**Es todo por esta vez. ¿Les gustó? Comenten. ¿No les gustó? Igual comenten. Y como no está de más como siempre, les agradezco por sus **_**reviews**_**; son los mejores en la vida. Disculpen la tardanza en subir capítulos, es que las clases y los exámenes me tiene agobiada. Prometo subir el siguiente lo más rápido posible. Besos :-)**


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**Narra Anna.**

No sé ni como había logrado quedarme dormida la noche anterior, pero lo que si sabia era que mi alarma no había sonado y si no me apuraba llegaría tarde al aeropuerto. Lo único que me logró despertar eran los gritos de Matt.

-¡Anna, es tarde! –gritó él. Seguramente ya estaba listo, con sus maletas abajo ordenadas.

Me levanté de mi cama apresurada y me metí en el baño rápidamente. Por suerte, mi equipaje ya estaba listo. Nada por lo cual preocuparme. Sólo era la ropa necesaria para un fin de semana en Nueva York.

-Buenos días, princesa –murmuró alguien cuando salí del baño. Me giré sobresaltada, encontrándome con esos ojos color café que tanto me mataban.

-Joe… ¿Cómo lograste entrar a mi habitación? –apenas pude saludarlo. Estaba realmente apresurada en terminar de arreglarme, mientras que Joe reposaba cómodamente en mi sofá favorito…

_Y con él sobre este lucia más perfecto_.

-Matt no sabe que estoy aquí en tu habitación –respondió serenamente. Me detuve para mirarlo seriamente. _¿Acaso Joe quería morir por culpa de Matt?_ Él soltó unas risas breves. –Matt está afuera con Nick, ambos están muy entretenidos hablando, así que decidí subir a verte –dijo. Sonreí pletórica. Nick… hacia un tiempo que no lo veía.

-¡Vaya, que bueno que tu hermano esté aquí! –comenté mientras intentaba atar mis botas. Había un clima lluvioso, por lo que decidí vestirme lo más abrigada posible.

Joe se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme, y al final ayudo a bajar mi equipaje hasta el living.

-Pensé que nunca bajarías, hermanita –espetó Matt en el momento que acompañaba a Joseph a llevar el resto del equipaje al auto. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero al ver a Nick corrí emocionada a abrazarlo.

-¡Nicholas! –me lancé literalmente sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él correspondió de igual manera mi abrazo.

-¡Anna, tanto tiempo! –contestó aún sin soltarnos. –¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor que nunca –le respondí separándome un poco de él para mirarlo de frente. –Te he extrañado mucho –le dije haciendo cara de bebé. Nick soltó unas cortas risas, encorvando sus labios.

-Yo también, linda –me dijo él, dándome un corto beso en la frente. –Cuando regreses de Nueva York, te prometo pasar un día completo contigo… –sonreí de oreja a oreja. No podía esperar para pasar un día entero con mi mejor amigo, el hermano de mi novio. Le debía mucho a él.

-Ya está todo listo. ¿Nos vamos? –nos _interrumpió_ Joe entrando nuevamente a la casa, seguido por Matt. Todos asentimos, y fuimos al auto de Joseph.

Llegamos justo a tiempo al aeropuerto, apenas entramos y ya estaban anunciando nuestro vuelo.

-Es por la puerta 108, vamos Anna… –exclamó Matt apresurado. Fruncí los labios. No quería por nada del mundo ir a Nueva York, por mucho que quisiese.

-Nos dieron 15 minutos. Esto… ¿Pueden darme un momento a solas con Joe? –les pedí a ambos. Nick asintió rápidamente.

-Claro. Ven Matt, te ayudaré en llevar las maletas al área de equipajes –se apresuró en decir Nick. Le esbocé una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras estos dos se iban hacia dicho lugar.

-Te extrañaré, linda. He planeado una cena familiar para cuando regreses. Es hora de anunciar a mi familia sobre nuestro noviazgo –me dijo Joe, mientras me abrazaba con dulzura. Asentí emocionada sobre su pecho.

-Espero que estos días pasen rápido –le dije. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, para luego darnos un largo y apasionado beso. Joe se había dejado crecer un poco la barba, y eso hacia que sus besos fuesen un poco cosquillosos.

_Otra cosas más para mi lista de debilidades…_

Pero como siempre, fuimos interrumpidos por el intenso de mi hermano.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero si no nos apuramos perderemos el avión –espetó Matt. Me digne en soltar a Joe e ir a despedirme de Nick, mientras que mi hermano hacia lo mismo con Joe.

Antes de entrar al área de abordaje, volteé para despedirme con un gesto nuevamente de Joe y Nick. Amaba la manera como Joe reposaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. En ese momento, unas chicas se acercaron a ellos quizás para fotografiarse y esas cosas.

Una vez en el avión sólo deseaba una cosa: Que este fin de semana pasará rápido.

_Siguiente parada: La jungla de concreto._

…

Al llegar a Nueva York, un chofer nos esperaba en el aeropuerto para llevarnos al hotel donde se suponía que pasaríamos este fin de semana.

-¿Familia Saldford? –nos preguntó este hombre. Matt y yo asentimos, y nos limitamos a seguirlo hasta llegar a su auto.

-¿Nos llevará al hotel Mark, cierto? –preguntó Matt, asegurándose. El chófer asintió.

-Correcto. Su padre me ha contratado. Soy Cameron, seré su chofer durante todo este tiempo –contestó él.

"_Todo este tiempo_", por favor, sólo serán cuatro días…

Me entretuve admirando la ciudad mientras íbamos camino a nuestro hotel. No era la primera vez que estaba en esta ciudad, pero hacia un tiempo que no venía. Sin embargo, seguía prefiriendo la "tranquilidad" de Los Angeles.

Finalmente en el hotel, y en nuestra habitación, Matt llamó por teléfono a papá para avisarle que ya habíamos llegado; y este nos dio un par de horas para vernos en el restaurante del hotel.

Ya una vez lista para el almuerzo _familiar_, decidí llamar a mi novio.

**Narra Joe.**

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que dejamos a Anna en el aeropuerto, aún no me había llamado. ¿Habría llegado bien? ¿Ya estaría en ese almuerzo importante? La diferencia de horarios no era mucha… ¿Cierto?

-Joe, relájate, seguro te llamará en cualquier momento –me decía Nick, al notar mi desesperación. Pero no, no estaba desesperado.

-Está bien, esperaré. Dame un lado –contesté mientras hacia un espacio en el sofá para descansar un momento. Nick se quejó por lo bajo.

En eso, sonó mi teléfono.

_Ella._

Me alejé lo más que pude, para no sentirme intimidado por la mirada intrigante de Nicholas.

-_Amor, ya te extraño_ –dije apenas atendí la llamada. Anna soltó unas risas tímidas.

-_Y yo a ti, Joseph_ –me contestó. –_Llegué no hace mucho tiempo, pero en un momento tengo que bajar a ver a mi papá y al resto de la gente_ –Noté cierto desánimo en su voz.

-_Al resto de la gente…_ –la imité, así como a ella le gustaba. –_Anna, recuerda que ellas serán parte de tu familia_ –le dije haciéndola entrar en razón.

-_Lo sé… Vaya, es bastante extraño escuchar eso de ti_ –comentó entre risas.

-_Eso es lo que pasa cuando convives mucho tiempo con Nick _–le dije. Ella se rió.

-_Estás loco, sabes._

-_Te quiero_ –le dije.

-_Te quiero aún más, Joseph_ –me dijo ella.

-_No, yo más_ –Ella rió nuevamente.

-_Es mejor que cuelgue, porque siento que pasaremos horas en este plan_ –dijo.

-_Vaya, que corta nota eres_ –le respondí fingiendo estar triste.

-_Que tonto eres. Te llamó apenas termine, te quiero_ –me dijo, finalmente colgando.

Me sentí mucho mejor luego de la llamada de Anna, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Me acerqué a Nick más sonriente.

-¿Te quedarás aquí más rato? –le pregunté a mi hermano.

-Sí, no tengo nada que hacer y…

-…Perfecto. Iré a dormir un rato, digamos que anoche no tuve una buena noche –lo interrumpí, entretanto caminaba hacia mi habitación. Luego de ese salto desde la habitación de Anna al piso, me había dejado con dolores en la espalda.

**Narra Anna.**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa. Matt y yo bajamos al lobby del hotel, encontrándonos con papá.

-¡Hijos, que bueno verlos aquí! –exclamó mi papá muy emocionado. Al fin y al cabo, era un día importante para él. Me acerqué para darle un abrazo.

-Papá, discúlpame por aquella vez –le murmuré en voz baja. Él simplemente me abrazó con más fuerza.

-No te preocupes, Anna. Te entiendo perfectamente –contestó, dándome un beso en la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a Matt para saludarlo.

Después, ambos nos dispusimos a seguirlos hasta la entrada del restaurante dónde seguramente ya se encontraban las susodichas. Y estaba en lo correcto. Una mujer con un aspecto bastante atractivo su puso de pie al vernos entrar, mientras que a su lado, una chica rubia permanecía sentada.

-¡Que bueno que ya están aquí! –exclamó entusiasmada esta señora. Le esbocé una sonrisa tímida, pero forzada. –Soy Juliet… Juliet Dickens, un placer –dijo, extendiéndome su mano sutilmente.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerla –contesté cordialmente. –Soy Anna –Ella me sonrió pletórica. Y sin embargo, su sonrisa no se veía fingida.

No era lo que yo pensaba… _Hasta los momentos, claro. _

Lo mismo hizo con Matt, y luego le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su hija, quién finalmente su puso de pie.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ivy –nos dijo tímidamente a Matt y a mi. Papá nos miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y eso me alegraba de alguna manera.

-Bien, luego habrá tiempo para que se conozcan mejor –intervino mi papá, mientras que tomábamos asientos en la mesa. –Ahora centrémonos en la comida, y en planificar la boda –dijo.

Ah sí, _la boda_. Había olvidado eso por un momento.

-Me parece una maravilla –comentó Juliet. –Aún no decido en que salón se hará la fiesta –En su voz se notaba preocupación, como si eso fuese una razón importante por la cual preocuparse.

-Amor, ya habíamos quedado que sería en el New York Palace –le dijo papá. Suspiré aburrida, si estás serían las conversaciones durante toda la comida, vomitaría de tanta repugnancia.

Me centre en mi teléfono, pero justamente se estaba quedando sin batería. ¿Acaso siempre tenía que hacerme esto en los momentos más aburridos de mi vida? Suspiré nuevamente, aún más fastidiada. Alcé la cabeza a ver si Matt estaba igual que yo, dando en lo cierto. Por primera vez veía a mi hermano mostrar tanto interés en una servilleta y en un simple tenedor. Y bueno, mi queridísima futura hermanastra, ni se diga; jamás había visto a una persona tan tímida en mi vida.

Por un momento pensé en Joseph, si estuviera aquí en este momento conmigo seguramente me diría que dejara de ser tan irritante y luego me daría muchos besos cortos, como de costumbre lo hacia.

-…Otra cosa que me preocupa, es que aún no han llegado las alfombras que encargamos la semana pasada, querido –seguía comentando la señora Dickens. –¡No puedo esperar a que todos vivamos juntos en esta gran ciudad! –exclamó lo suficiente alto como para que Matt y yo levantáramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si nosotros… –Papá carraspeó, interrumpiéndome, obteniendo la atención de todos nosotros. Parecía nervioso.

De repente sentí una sensación extraña en mi estomago. Algo malo venía…

-Escucha Anna… Matt e Ivy también, el motivo de esta cena no solamente es acerca de la planificación de la boda. Como saben, pronto seremos una familia así que eso significa que viviremos juntos. Juliet y yo hemos decidido vivir…

-¡¿Decidieron vivir aquí en esta ciudad sin ni siquiera consultar con Matt y conmigo?! –interrumpí a mi papá, un poco alterada, todavía sin poder asimilarlo. La cara de Matt era un poema.

¿Vivir en Nueva York?

-Por favor Anna, baja tu tono de voz que hay personas a nuestro alrededor –me ordenó con un tono de voz fuerte. Y me sabían una mierda las personas que estaban ahí.

Sentía como mi mundo se venía abajo poco a poco. ¿Qué pasaría con mis amigos de Los Angeles? ¿Con mi colegio? ¿Qué pasaría con Joe, con Nick, con Kevin y toda su familia? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué pasaría con mi relación con Joe?

No lo podía creer. Estaba en un trance. Mi papá había arruinado mi vida completamente sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. No pretendía dejar mi vida de allá, y empezar una nueva aquí… _No, no podía_. Me armé de valor para sostener mis lágrimas que estaban desesperadas por salir.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo no me pienso quedar a vivir aquí –espeté duramente, mientras me ponía de pie para irme de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba estar sola. Pero antes de que pudiese dar otro paso mas, papá me agarró por el brazo fuertemente, impidiéndome seguir.

-¡No te vas a ningún lado! –dijo entre dientes, sin alzar mucho la voz. –Recuérdate que eres mi hija, y por lo tanto haces lo que yo te diga –terminó de decir. Lo miré con profundo dolor. Me dolía verle la cara a ese hombre que decía ser mi padre. Ya era la segunda vez que me trataba de esa manera, y lo desconocía completamente.

Como pude me solté de él, y me fui de ahí sin decir más nada. Mientras subía en el ascensor hacia mi habitación, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer unas tras otras con intensidad. Al llegar al piso, me encerré en mi habitación mientras que miles de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, aturdiéndome.

* * *

**Hoooola bellezas. ¿Qué les ha parecido todo? Disculpen toda esta tardanza, pero estaba ocupadísima con las clases, y ya estoy de vacaciones por fin:'). Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Comenten, compartan, háganlo. Por cierto, me odiaran (quizás solamente Orianna) pero no subiré hasta Enero que llegue de vacaciones. Así que, feliz navidad a todos, y feliz año. Pásenla super bien y cuídense, los quiero. Otra cosa, mi cumpleaños es el 26 de este mes, espero se acuerden, pueden pasar por mi twitter si quieren. Besitos. **


End file.
